Conectando los Puntos
by Chillis
Summary: Traducción. Felicita sospecha que sus padres no son lo que aparentan. Con otros 5 adolescentes en la misma situación, viajan por todo el país para averiguar lo imposible. Pasado M-preg, trasvestismo/crossdressing, yaoi. RusAme,Spamano,Gerita,FrUK y otros
1. Chapter 1

**N/T:** Hola~ :D Hoy les traigo una traducción del fic que ha causado furor en el fandom en inglés: _Connecting The Dots _(CTD) por Choco-Loki.

Los personajes no son míos, son de Hidekaz Himaruya, o de Choco-Loki. La trama también es de Choco-Loki. Yo me adjudico la traducción. Oh, y si ya leyeron mis fics, ya saben que solo hago disclaimer solo una vez, en el primer capitulo.

**Conectando los Puntos**

**Capitulo 1**

Su junta privada había iniciado inusualmente: por ejemplo, Alemania no estaba gritando a viva voz, e Inglaterra y Francia no se estaban matando. Estados Unidos no miraba con odio a Rusia y Rusia había dejado de aterrorizar gente. Únicamente se encontraban Francia, Inglaterra, Italia, Romano, España, Rusia, Estados Unidos y Alemania en la estancia.

Había un silencio incomodo.

La otra diferencia era que las sillas habían sido reemplazadas por sofás y sillones donde varias naciones reposaban.

Italia tenía su cabeza debajo del mentón de Alemania, y Estados Unidos estaba hecho bola a un lado de Rusia en posición fetal. Francia tenía su brazo alrededor de Inglaterra quien dijo ni una grosería. España abrazaba a Romano cuidadosamente, como si lo fuera a romper si lo presionaba demasiado.

-¿Es la única opción? –preguntó Inglaterra quedamente. Varias cabezas se voltearon a ver a Alemania, cuya cara no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Es la opción más sabia. Ya hablamos con nuestros jefes sobre esto- Confirmó Alemania. Inglaterra asintió. –No podemos poner nuestras identidades en riesgo. Nos separaremos y no mantendremos contacto mutuo hasta que nuestros hijos tengan edad para saber sobre esto.

-¿Y cuándo sería eso, mon ami?

-Hasta que estén en la "High School*". En esas fechas tendrás ellos que escoger entre seguir siendo humanos o hacerse uno de nosotros.

-¿Y cómo rayos nos vamos a separar? Somos naciones. No podemos mover países así de fácil.

-Cómo países, no podemos. Pero como representaciones sí.

-So, a ver si entendí.- Estados Unidos tosió- Quieres que vivamos como humanos, conseguir un trabajo y crear nuestra familia.

Italia se metió en la discusión- ¡Y para hacerlo más normal, Ludwig decidió que los países embarazados se vistieran como mujeres, ve~! Pero yo ya hago eso, así que creo que no aplica para mí.

Ludwig le cubrió la boca a Italia con ambas manos y se sonrojó.

-¡¿QUÉ?

Inglaterra tuvo que empujar a Francia lejos, ya que este lo había abrazado y se estaba imaginando a Inglaterra en minifalda. España le sangró la nariz fuertemente mientras usaba su "pedo-visión" para ver a su Romano vistiendo el viejo uniforme de sirvienta de Ita-chan. Rusia… intentó no mirar a Estados Unidos, ya que su amante lo fulminaba con la mirada como advertencia; desde que se había embarazado, su ingesta de McDonald's había sido reducida drásticamente (para sus estándares, que todavía sumaban a tres hamburguesas por día), y era propenso a golpear a quien lo enojara, incluyendo al monstruo ruso del mundo.

Eventualmente todos cedieron a la idea, ya que tenía algo de lógica. Después de todo, las naciones sí podían verse como mujeres si querí– ¡ESPERA tacha eso!

Italia suspiró y quitó la mano que lo acallaba. –Ludwig… estás diciendo que no podremos vernos por catorce años como mínimo. ¿Qué hará Romano sin mí, ve~?

-¡Puedo arreglármelas sin ti, bastardo!- Pero incluso Romano sintió sus ojos llorosos

-Esta será nuestra última junta por ahora. A menos de que nuestros jefes nos ordene en mantener contacto, y se hará, pero no cara a cara- Alemania pausó- Nosotros viviéramos como nuestra gente, para no alzar sospechas. Y nuestros hijos no sabrán nada sobre esto hasta que tengan edad…

-Si los humanos se enteran sobre nosotros, sería un completo desastre, ¿da? Nuestro ребенок (niño) tampoco vivirá una vida normal. Intentaremos vivir lo más normalmente posible. Pero ellos tendrán que saberlo algún día. ¿Qué haremos entonces, en esa cumbre mundial?

Estados Unidos se movió un poco. Intentaba no emocionarse mucho, por si necesitaba ir al baño. Vomitar no solo en la mañana, pero a diferentes horas ya lo molestaba. Era como si viviera en el baño, con Tony mirándolo vomitar y Rusia frotándole la espalda. God, si dejo las McDonald's. Se estaba volviendo gruñón.

-Podríamos tener la reunión en mi país- sugirió Estados Unidos –Pero creo que me quedaré en la casa de Iván un tiempo –Inglaterra rodó los ojos, pero Alemania sonrió un poco.

-¡Ve~!

-¿Qué pasó, Feliciano?

-¡Tengo una gran idea para el nombre! Podemos llamarla Aloisa

Romano se quejó – ¡_No_ le darás al bebé un nombre patata!

-¿Cómo sabes que va a ser niña, Ita-chan?- Italia soltó una risita

-Intuición de madre –se levantó lentamente- Catorce años no es mucho… de todos modos hemos vivido siglos. ¡Esos años pasarás como catorce segundos!

Italia se giró para irse, pero a último minuto se volteó y abrazó fuertemente a Romano –Nos vemos pronto, fratello.

* * *

><p>-Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo, Mamá- terminó de narrar Felicita- En serio, ¿Qué es tan especial sobre esto que ustedes necesitan oírlo dos veces?<p>

Su mamá la miraba con la boca abierta, y podía ver los trocitos de tomate sin masticar y el omelette en su boca. Su papá se volteó de la estufa con una expresión desconcertada.

-Nada- dijo Lovino torpemente- ¡Que imaginación tan vivida mi bambina tiene!- ella le dijo a Antonio, quien sonrío

Lovino había intentado mantener el nivel de groserías al mínimo desde que Felicita entró a la escuela. No, no sería bueno recibir llamadas todos los días por parte de los maestros sobre el florido vocabulario que ella sacó de su madre. Pero diablos, Felicita maldecía cada día en la escuela ahora, escuchando todas esas conversaciones nocturnas (¡no es lo que estás pensando!) que su mamá tenia con su papá.

-Vale, Feli-chan, hay que ir a la escuela, antes de que llegues tarde. No querrás iniciar tu primer día de escuela así, ¿verdad?- Antonio abrió la puerta y se despidió de su esposa de beso. Lovino se sonrojó y lo empujó (más bien azotó) a Antonio.

Felicita salió lentamente de la casa.

-Papá, ¡No quiero ir a la escuela! ¡Hay una perr- digo chica, que siempre me molesta! Ella dice que soy fea y todos los chicos me odian

-¡Eso no es cierto, Feli! ¡Dios mío, tu eres el orgullo de Italia y España!- Felicita rodó los ojos; él usaba esa frase cada día- ¿Y por qué nunca lo mencionaste ante—?

Pero antes de que Antonio dijera una palabra más, Lovino abrió la puerta de golpe, dándole un portazo a Antonio.

-¿QUIÉN HA ESTADO MOLESTANDO A MI HIJA?- Su vestido rojo ondeó levemente y su cara estaba a punto de estallar –VOY A ACABAR CON ESE HIJ—

-Por eso, Papá

Antonio saltó de donde había sido aventado, por el bienestar de su hija – ¡Jajaja…! Lovi, no hay necesidad de hacer eso, ¿vale? Acabar con gente es innecesario hoy en día. Estoy seguro que Feli podrá apañárselas sola, ¿de acuerdo? Y si no puede, entonces ya nos encargaremos ¿Hm?

-NINGÚN MOCOSO SUBDESARROLLADO VA A MOLESTAR A MI—

-¡Si, está bien, Lovi! Ahora entremos a la casa antes de que todos los vecinos salgan de nuevo…- Antonio guió a su esposa adentro, Lovino aun espumarajeando y maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra- Feli, ¿podrías caminar a la escuela hoy? Papá cree que tendrá que quedarse con Mamá un ratito más hoy. Solo por si acaso ella decide seguirte a la escuela con un cuchillo… ¡JAJA…! Ja… ja…- titubeó al pensar en la gran probabilidad de que _eso_ pasase.

-_ Vaffanculo_ _Spagna! __Lasci andare me!-_Felicita escuchó a su mamá gritar más (¡Mierda, España! ¡Sueltame!)

-Vale, Papá. Nos vemos.

Felicita se despidió desganadamente. Su mamá iba de tranquila a balística en menos de quince segundos. Ella sabía que debía guardárselo, como lo había hecho en middle school*

Felicita se paró por un momento ¿Qué significa "Spagna"? A lo mejor era un nuevo insulto. Su italiano era peor que su español, así que la mayoría del tiempo ella no tenía idea de lo que sus padres hablaban. Quizá su Mamá nunca lo usaba porque significaba algo muy pero muy grosero. Para ella, sonaba como un platillo especial de espagueti. Se encogió de hombros. Tenía otros problemas de qué preocuparse: Angelina volvería a insultarla, como lo hizo cada día en junior high.

_¿Por qué ella me molesta? _Pensó._ ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?_

High school no iba a iniciar bien.

**N/T: High school es el equivalente estadounidense de preparatoria-bachillerato. Middle school es el equivalente estadounidense a secundaria. Junior high es el último año de Middle school, conocido como 8vo año/grado. **


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí está el segundo capitulo recién salido del horno traductor, en mi cumple! XD Gracias a todos por leer, y ahorita estoy aceptando traducir cualquier nota que le quieran decir a la autora Choco-Loki. También dice que espera que la historia sea bien aceptada en el fandom hispano :D!**

**Conectando los Puntos**

**Capitulo 2**

High school era, y es ruidosa y detestable. Felicita podía ver por todos lados parejas compartiendo saliva y tocándose en lugares innombrables. Era un poco asqueroso. Le recordó a sus padres. Pero _ellos_ no eran tan asquerosos; sus padres parecían que habían salido de una revista de moda. Cosa extraña considerando que deberían tener 40 años ahora… ¿o era 38?

Ahora que lo analizaba, su Mamá y Papá se veían igual desde que estaba en tercero, como si no envejecieran. Sus padres podrían tener 25 años. Con razón otros padres de familia los miraban raro en las Juntas de Padres de Familia. Se veían muy jóvenes para tener un hijo en high school.

Noveno era completamente diferente a octavo. Todos eran más altos que ella, y su mejor amiga se había mudado a Arizona. Rayos, debió de haberse unido a un grupo o algo. Tener solo un amigo cercano era genial, pero ahora que ella no estaba, Felicita andaba por los pasillos sola.

El campus era muy espacioso, y la escuela tenía más 2000 estudiantes. Felicita la hizo hasta 4ta hora sin ver a Angelina y su sequito.

Angelina Allred era parte de los populares de la escuela. Ella era rica, flaca e insoportablemente a la moda, y conseguía todo lo que ella quisiera. Practicamente anunció que su papá trabajaba en la Casa Blanca y que era muy "sobre-protector" de su niña

Y luego llego la hora del lonche. Felicita intento encontrar una mesa más o menos vacía en un rincón, pero para su mala suerte, Angelina desfiló con sus "amigos" siguiéndola de cerca.

-¿Cómo te va, perdedora?- Angelina sonrió asqueada –Escuche que tu amiguita te dejó y se fue a Alaska

-Es Arizona- Dijo Felicita quedamente. Angelina sacó una botella de agua de su mochila y la abrió.

-Ajá, si me importara- Y sin aviso previo, Angelina le vació la botella.

Eso fue demasiado para Felicita. Incluso en 8vo no era tan mal. Angelina solo se reía y se acomodaba su rubia cabellera. ¡Como le gustaría agarrar esa fea melena y cortarla con un cuchillo! Felicita sintió como se sonrojaba y un millón de miradas en su espalda. O a lo mejor era solo ella.

-Tú me cabreas. Tu cara me cabrea. ¿Por qué no te vas? Esta es _nuestra_ mesa- el sequito se rieron como idiotas

-¡Perra!- gritó- ¿Que mierdas pasa contigo?- se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Mierda.

Angelina se congeló -¿Qué me dijiste?

-Pe-perra- Felicita tartamudeó- Tú…- Como quisiera poder maldecir como su mamá en este instante. No estaría mal si ella apareciera con cuchillo en mano- ¡T-tú _Spagna!_

Angelina, sin saber que era lo que significaba y decidiendo de que no era amistoso, alzó su mano, lista para cachetear a Felicita.

Felicita cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe que nunca llegó. Mas bien, oyó a alguien reírse.

Abrió los ojos y vio a una rubia alta, de ojos azules que tenía a Angelina en una manita de puerco, con la muñeca torcida. Angelina intentó no sorprenderse, era una de las clases superiores*. Genial. Personas _estaban_ viéndolas después de todo.

-Deja a la chica en paz, enana- la rubia sonrió, tratando de ocultar su risa- Ella viene conmigo- Felicita notó que tenía un acento, pero no podía reconocerlo. Por alguna razón, le recordó a su Mamá hablando.

Angelina se zafó del agarre y miró a la chica con odio. Había moretones rosas de donde la había agarrado.

-Le diré a mi papi sobre esto- les advirtió- El trabaja para el gobierno. Las matará una vez que vea esto- la chica no se acobardó

-Con gusto- dijo ella- Pero si lo haces, te partiré la cara- Ahí fue cuando Angelina notó la clara diferencia de tamaño entre la chica y ella. Angelina miró a la chica en shock antes de dar unos pasos atrás.

-¡Regresaré y me las pagarás perdedora! Las dos lamentarán esto- les gritó antes de alejarse.

-Gracias… por eso- murmuró Felicita. La muchacha se reía nuevamente-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Ah, solo pensé que tus insultos eran muy interesantes, eso es todo

-¿Qué dije?- preguntó Felicita, sus mejillas todavía sonrojadas

-Llamaste a esa chica "España". Estoy tomando Italiano nivel dos ahorita, así que fui forzada a memorizar un vocabulario.- Ella sonrió. Una voz del subconsciente de Felicita preguntó _Entonces eso significa que Mamá llamó a Papá "España". ¿Por qué?_

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias por eso. Y lo siento por meterte en problemas con Angelina

-No te preocupes. No es como si una estudiante de primer año arruinara mi vida. Solo te molestaba porque eres mucho más linda que ella. ¿Eres de primer año?

-Si…-Felicita se sonrojó aun más por el cumplido

-¿Primer día de escuela medio loco?

-Más o menos

-¡Lo olvidaba! Mi nombre es Aloisa. Aloisa Beilschmidt. Soy de segundo año. Ten- Aloisa le dio una toalla- Acabo de regresar de nadar, así que siempre tengo una toalla extra. ¿Quieres que te preste una camisa?- Ella se sentó enfrente de Felicita y se acomodó su coleta. Ni un cabello estaba fuera de lugar.

Felicita se cubrió el cabello con la toalla- ¿Eres alemana?- adivinó por el apellido. _Aloisa, ¿ese no era el nombre de mi sueño?_

-Mitad alemana. Mi mamá es cien por ciento italiana. ¿Ves? Me preparó pasta. Nuevamente. –Aloisa sacó su almuerzo y empezó a comer.- Ese cabello le gusta destacar, ¿verdad?- dijo señalando el rizo de Felicita con el tenedor.

-Si… no importa cuánto lo cepille, sigue parándose. Mi mamá tiene casi el mismo rizo. –dijo Felicita- Ella también es italiana, pero mi papá es español. Me llamo Felicita

-¿En serio? Eso es muy parecido al nombre de mi mama. Mi mamá tiene el rizo loco también. Pero no le gusta que la gene lo toque…- Aloisa miró alrededor. –Oye, ¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?- Felicita sacó su horario de la mochila

-Arte

-¡Yo también! Qué raro, ¿no? Casi espeluznante. Jaja, no me refería así, es genial. ¿Te he visto antes?

-No lo creo…

-¿Natación? ¿Equipo de Campo Traviesa? ¿Geometría? ¿Literatura Alemana?

Felicita negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso es raro. Te ves muy familiar… como sea.

Aloisa empezó a charlar con Felicita sobre diferentes cosas. Parecía que Aloisa no podía dejar de hablar: saltaba de tareas a natación a atletismo (que ella odiaba) a pintura.

-Yo pinto desde los doce años. Mi mamá me enseñó. Lo amo. Mi papá me hizo entrar a Campo Traviesa. El dice que podría ser rápida si lo intento. Pero las únicas veces en las que estoy dispuesta a correr es cuando me persigue con una pistola o algo.

Felicita soltó una risita; se sentía bien hablar con alguien nuevamente- Oh, por cierto, escuché que hay unos alumnos de intercambio en nuestra clase de Arte.-ella sonrió- Espero que hayan chicos guapos- Felicita casi se ahoga con su sándwich

-¿Q-qué?

-Sí, escuché que son un francés y dos rusos. ¿No has visto esas películas donde los extranjeros siempre se llevan a la chica en un romance a distancia internacional? Pienso que eso es tan awesome. Pero creo que es más sexy cuando son dos chicos, en vez de chico y chica, ¿no crees?

-¿A-ajá?

-Mi mejor amiga se mudó a Japón el año pasado, acostumbrábamos hablar sobre varias cosas. Sabes, si no termino siendo una artista famosa, creo que seré una escritora. A lo mejor siga a mi amiga a Japón y vivir allá para poder escribir millones de novelas BL como seguramente ella está haciendo ahorita. ¿Si sabes lo que son? Es como una novela romántica, pero con dos chicos. Oh, esa es la campana, hay que irnos. A lo mejor los rusos tienen panzas de lavadero.

* * *

><p>-¡…Hoy llegan estudiantes de intercambio! Ellas estarán con nosotros por el resto del año, así que todos sean amables con ellos. ¡Ahora, tomaré lista, así que presten atención!<p>

-Creo que son ellos- Aloisa codeo a Felicita- Wow, se ven como modelos

Y era cierto. Casi toda la clase los miraba. Las otras chicas se habían juntado y murmuraban. Los chicos fruncieron el seño al ver que los estudiantes de intercambio conseguían toda la atención

-¡Aloisa Beilschmidt! ¡Oh, Aloisa! Es bueno verte de nuevo.

-Igualmente Srta. Janey.

-¡Alec Bonnefoy!

-_¡Present, madam~!_- Se acomodó sus rizos rubios y sopló un beso al aire, haciendo que todas las chicas se derritieran en un charco de risas. Las miradas de los chicos se intensificaron.

-El es tan femenino-murmuró Aloisa- Y esas son las cejas más grandes que he visto- Felicita sonrió picara.

-¡Evangeline Bonnefoy!

_-Here, Miss._- la chica miró feo a su hermano. Ella tenía ojos verdes como Felicita y hablaba con un ligero acento británico.

-¡Adrián Braginski!

-Aquí- el chico tenía cabello platinado y ojos azules, aunque miraba a la maestra con desinterés. Adrian intentó acomodar el cabello de enfrente, que se negaba a peinarse.

-Mein Gott, ese si es un chico guapo. ¿Son todos los rusos así de altos o algo…?- Aloisa chillo quedamente. Felicita, quien no entendió, solo asintió.

-¡Mikhail Braginski!

-¡Presente~!- El hermano de Adrián se veía un poco aterrador. No dejaba de sonreír; detrás de su rubio flequillo, su mirada no vacilaba. Y estaba mirando fijamente a Felicita. Ojos violetas chocaron con ojos verdes y Felicita tuvo un escalofrío de temor.

-Uh… ok… ¡Felicita Vargas Carriedo*!

-Presente- Felicita se encogió en su asiento al oír su segundo nombre. Angelina la había insultado con eso más de unas cuantas veces, y tan certeras que las podía recordar claramente. Ahora Aloisa la miraba raro. Quizá ella pensaba que es raro también.

Pero Aloisa se le acercó. -¿Quieres cenar en mi casa hoy? Mi mamá hace una deliciosa pasta y podré enseñarte algunos cuadros míos.

-Eso sería genial- Felicita suspiró mentalmente de alivio.

* * *

><p>-¡Mamá, ya llegué!<p>

Felicita corrió a la cocina, pero su mama no se encontraba

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?- Felicita hizo una mueca. Se oía como un señor gritando, pero no era su papá

Felicita se acercó al origen de la voz. Paró y con la espalda en la pared del pasillo, del otro lado siendo la sala.

-Le diremos algún día.- era la voz de su papá, calmada y suave.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo tenga ochenta?

-Claro que no, Lovi. Ella está en high school ahora- Felicita escuchó a su papá arrullar. _¿Papá está hablando con Mamá?_ Pensó _¿Pero dónde está ella? No la oigo…_

-Bastardo Tomates, ya quiero que esto termine y ver a mi hermano. Patata Número Dos puede vivir con Patata Número Uno. No veo razón para que no pueda estar con Feliciano.

-Lovi, Gilbert ya no es parte de Alemania. La verdad, no sé porqué está aquí, pero se quedó. Y como no es nación, el no cuenta.- _… ¿Hay una ciudad llamada Gilbert en Alemania? ¿Quién no es una nación? ¡No hace ningún sentido! _

-Bueno. ¿Pero cuando Alfred va a llamarnos—?

El teléfono sonó y Felicita se sobresaltó. Su mamá estuvo callada durante toda la conversación, como si no estuviera ahí. _¿Quién es Feliciano? ¿Y qué rayos son Patatas Uno y Dos?_

-¿Hola?… ¿Jefe?- Felicita escuchó unos empujones

-¡Ponlo en altavoz, idiota!

_-¿Italia del Sur y España?_

_-_Ah… sí.- Era su papá quien contestó. _¡Su nombre no es España!_ Felicita quería decir. _¿Por qué el hombre lo llamó así? ¿Quién es Italia del Sur? _Ella intentaba y fallaba entender lo imposible.

-_La Cumbre Mundial ha sido decidida. Será auspiciada por Estados Unidos en Washington D.C. el lunes de la próxima semana. Transporte será dispuesto. Esperamos que puedan ver a los otros ahí. Los niños se quedan en casa. Repito, los niños se quedan en _casa.- Beep.

Estuvo callado por un momento. Luego el hombre chillo

-¡Spagna! ¡Esto es! ¡Es esta! ¡Esto es genial!

-¡Ya sé, Lovi! Podremos ver a Francis y a Gilbert~

-… no volverás a ese grupito ¿o sí?

-Si digo que si, ¿mi tomatito intentará pegarme?

-No, pero por decir eso lo hare- Su papá soltó un grito.

-Ohhh, Tendré que dejar Felicita en California. Vamos del otro pinche lado del país

-¿Hubieras preferido que nos quedáramos en España o Italia?

-¡No! Eso es más complicado. Llamaré a Rina. A lo mejor está disponible…

-¿Su vieja niñera?

-Ella debe de estar disponible… ¡Ella _estará_ disponible!

-Claro.

-Ok, puedes dejar de abrazarme. En serio. _Muévete_, chingado, que necesito hacer la cena

-Jajaja~

Rayos. Rápidamente, Felicita corrió hasta la entrada y pretendió que recién llegaba

-¡Estoy en casa, Mamá!-ella miró a sus padres salir de la sala juntos. No había nadie más.

¡Ah, mi cielo! ¿Qué tal la escuela hoy?

-¡Genial! Mi amiga me invitó a su casa hoy para cenar. Ella vive por aquí cerca, así que iré en bicicleta- _Al menos, eso me dijo… -"Es por el parque y luego por el camino detrás del arbusto y luego hasta el final del vecindario. ¡No hay pierde!"-_

-¿Quién es?- Lovino preguntó peligrosamente- Mientras que no sea un chico.

-Claro que no, Mamá. Se llama Elizabeth.- Mintió Felicita. _Si ella oye el nombre Aloisa, sabrá en definitiva que es un nombre alemán. Y parece que no le caen bien los alemanes._ La última vez que su Mamá vio a un señor que hablaba alemán en el supermercado… ella le hubiera lanzado un tomate si Papá no hubiera cargado a su Mamá como un costal sobre su hombro e irse. Hasta la fecha, la razón por su odio alemán es desconocido por Felicita. Papá no le diría, y no tenía sentido preguntarle a Mamá-

-…De acuerdo. Regresa a las 9 en punto. ¿Entendido?

-¡Gracias mama!- Felicita abrazó a Lovino y corrió a la puerta -¡Cuídate!- oyó a su papá gritar.

Mientras Felicita pasaba varias casas en la bicicleta, la conversación que espió se repetía en su cabeza. _¿Por qué el hombre del teléfono llamó a mi papá y el hombre España e Italia del sur? …Papá trabaja en un cubículo de oficina… ¿Qué tiene que ver "Cumbre Mundial" en todo esto? ¿Por qué el hombre estaba feliz? ¿Y a dónde se fue? ¿Por qué Papá lo llamó como mi Mamá? El hombre también llamó a Papa Spagna…_ Maniobró para evitar un buzón. _Hay algo que no me están diciendo. Algo que me involucra. _

**N/T: Felicita Vargas Carriedo: En Estados Unidos usualmente ponen el apellido de la madre como segundo nombre, y tienden a hacer ese error con los nombres de más de un apellido y con más de dos nombres, haciendo ambos nombres el primer nombre. Ej.: Juan José Pérez López, "Juan José" sería el primer nombre, "López" el segundo nombre y "Pérez el apellido. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos~ Aquí ya está la tercera parte :D Choco-Loki les manda saludos~ Este es como un capi de relleno que al final tendrá algo que ver para la comprensión de lo sucedido/sucederá. Nadie sabe con exactitud como se embarazaron, más mi teoria es que algo ha de repesentar a la población femenina de los paises cuando sus representaciones son hombres. Es una teoría, más no es muy concreta que digamos. Gracias por leer~**

**Conectando los Puntos**

**Capitulo 3**

_Todavía en la escuela_

Aloisa se despidió de Felicita– ¡Recuerda venir!- gritó

Ella no supo porqué invitó a alguien que recién conoció a cenar. Pero Felicita no parecía incomodarle. A lo mejor era un efecto secundario de actuar heroicamente; se había sentido valiente caminando hacía donde estaba esa presumida y torcer su brazo. Aparte, había algo sobre Felicita que parecía demasiado familiar. ¿Era su nombre? A lo mejor se parecía a alguien que conocía, como su—

-¡_Bloody hell_, vámonos!

-Pero _ma chérie_, Adrián sigue hablando con nosotros~

Aloisa se giró. Ahí estaban, los estudiantes modelos extranjeros. Adrián y Alec parecían tener una conversación mientras que Evangeline los fulminaba con la mirada a un lado. Mikhail esperaba tranquilamente detrás de Adrián. ¡Qué suerte! No iba a perder la oportunidad de juntar a Alec y Adrián. Su mente yaoista había decidido _eso_ hace horas, desde que los vio juntos.

_¡Son la pareja perfecta!_ Pensó ¡_Un chico francés energético y un adolescente ruso que ha perdido todo el interés al romance! ¡Esto es absolutamente perfecto!— _¡No! ¡Se estaban despidiendo! Adrián había terminado de decir lo que sea que estaba diciendo y Alec se distrajo por una alumna de tercer año esperando el autobús

-¡Esperen!- Aloisa corrió hacía ellos-¡Esperen!

Alec fue el primero en notarla –Ah, ma petite belle, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?- Conforme Aloisa se acercaba, ella notó que usaba perfume de diseñador. No colonia. Perfume de rosas. Eso era casi típico…

-¡Mi nombre es Aloisa, de la clase de Arte!

Evangeline se fijó en ella. Sus rizos rubios brincaban mientras corría hacia su hermano. –Un placer conocerla, Miss Aloisa. ¿Necesita algo?

-Ah… Um…-Mierda. No había planeado nada- Solo quería preguntarles si… si ustedes querían venir a cenar a mi casa- ¡Sí! ¡Eso era! –Podría mostrarles algunas pinturas mías si quieren.

-Seguramente nosotros, y con nosotros me refiero a _él-_ Evangeline pausó y señaló a su hermano- seríamos una molestia, I'm sorry, pero me temo que tendremos que recha—

-¡Nos encantará ir, _ma chérie!_ Hmm… ¿entonces es una cita, _non?_- Alec le guiñó un ojo a Aloisa, quien intentó no arquearse. Ella saliendo con Alec. ¡Ja! Sería como una chica saliendo con una chica. No que estuviera en contra de eso, pero ella preferiría que él estuviera con Adrián.

-Claro que no, solo es gesto amistoso, y sería genial si sus amigos rusos vinieran. Sería padrísimo si podrían hacer eso, en serio…

-¡Absolutamente! Lo que sea para mi ángel~

-Pero odiaría incomodar—

-Evan, no seas gruñona. Esta encantadora chica nos está invitando a su casa; solo un imbécil la rechazaría.

-¡HEY! Well, oh, supongo… ¡Pero…!

-Ok, ¡nos vemos luego!- Aloisa le dio su dirección a Evangeline, quien estaba demasiado sorprendida para rechazarla- ¡Cena a las seis! ¿Y por fa, por fa, _por favor_ traigan a sus amigos rusos? ¿Ok? ¡Ok!

Aloisa se fue; estaba demasiado feliz que ni le importó si se veía rara o loca según ellos. Aparte, su Mamá amaba cuando tenían visitas, y las visitas la amaban, así que no sería tan mal.

Aloisa prendió su celular y llamó a su Vati.

* * *

><p><em>No sabía que había un vecindario aquí. Diablos, ni siquiera <em>sabía _que había un camino por el parque que llegaba hasta aquí._

A mitad de la ruta, el vecindario había cambiado de casas normales a casas/mansiones. Cada casa tenía como minimo tres carros de lujo alineados en las entradas. ¿_Es como un territorio de ricos o algo? ¡Camionetas monstruo podrían pasar por la puerta de entrada de la casa!_

Por fin llegó a la casa de Aloisa. Su casa era la más grande de todas, pero eso era porque el frente de la casa había sido transformado a un jardín gigante, dando la ilusión del tamaño tremendo. Tomates crecían pasando una reja en grandes montones, como el jardín de tomates de su Papá.

De repente algo largo y peludo saltó. La tiró al suelo y empezó a lamer su cara.

-¡GYAHH!- Como su mamá, Felicita le tenía miedo a los perros, especialmente los grandes que podían tirarte al suelo- ¡Ayuda! ¡Oh por Dios, quítenmelo!

Ahora podía ver que era un Pastor Alemán. Uno grande. Conforme Felicita intentaba zafarse, el perro pensaba que estaba jugando con ella. Otro perro, al oír al Pastor Alemán, vio a Felicita y se unió a su compañero.

¡OH POR DIOS!- Ella iba a ser devorada por perros hambrientos, y enfrente de la casa de Aloisa. Ahora tendrá que saludar a Aloisa y su familia con la cara babeada si llegaba a levantarse.

-¡_Nein,_ Blackie! _¡Sitz!_ ¡Berlitz, _mein Gott, platz!_ –Aster y Berlitz, al oír una voz familiar, se alejaron inmediatamente y Aloisa se apuró para ayudar a Felicita.

-¡Oh Dios, Felicita, lo siento! ¡Perros malos, malos! Aloisa mandó a los perros, Aster y Berlitz, dentro de la casa. Felicita los escuchó gimotear tristes mientras bajaban la cabeza y se iban

-Siempre quieren a alguien con quien jugar. Es mi culpa, han estado dentro todo el día y están aburridos. ¡_Onkel _Gilbert!- Aloisa le gritó al hombre que había ordenado a los perros que se alejaran- ¡Dijiste que los ibas a cuidar!

-¡Y lo hice! ¡Pensé que hice un trabajo awesome!- el hombre se limpió los vaqueros, se paró y sonrió

_Es un modelo. Es otro modelo. ¿Por qué los extranjeros son tan guapos?_

El señor, el tío de Aloisa, felizmente tomó la mano de Felicita- ¡Soy el grandioso Gilbert! Tú debes ser la amiga de Aloisa

Este hombre, Gilbert, tenía una voz ronca. Lo más genial era que su cabello era tan plateado, que parecía blanco, y sus ojos eran color rojo sangre. Felicita no pensó que fueran contactos. Podrías hacerlo posar para una revista y el saldría en la portada.

_-¡Onkel!_

-¿Qué? Oh, y no te preocupes por los perros, son de mi hermano. Pero el está muy ocupado con la Mutti de Aloisa y ahora el grandioso yo tiene que—

-¡_Onkel!_

-Cierto, cierto. Pasa, em, ¿cuál era tu nombre?

Felicita se sobresaltó. ¡Ni siquiera se había presentado! ¡Estúpida, estúpida!- Un placer conocerlo, mi nombre es Felicita –sonrió un poco. Gilbert actuaba muy excéntrico.

El peli-plateado pausó -¿Felicita? ¿De verdad?

-Eh… ¿sí?

El consideró eso.- Eso es muy interesante… pasa, pasa. Oh, y Aloisa, alguien te dejó un mensaje. Era un chico muy afeminado diciendo que no podría venir y que "te mandaba su amor". Rayos, Aloisa, ¿estás saliendo con gays ahora?

Aloisa lo golpeó en el brazo –_No,_ no lo estoy. Y no estás en posición de decir eso. Encontré unas fotos viejas tuyas con un rubio llamado Matthew cuando limpiaba tu cuarto

Gilbert se congeló -¡Eso es—!

-Como sea. No estoy interesada en lo que hagas, ¿sale? Vamos adentro, Felicita.

Gilbert se quedó tartamudeando en el patio de enfrente. Blackie regresó corriendo e intentó asaltarlo.

* * *

><p>-¿Son ricos?<p>

-¿Qué?

-¡Mira esto! Tu sala es del tamaño del gimnasio de la escuela, ¿ok? Hay como diez pinturas de aceite gigantes ahí, y ya he visto tres televisores en tu casa. ¡Oh, mira! ¡Ahí hay otra!

-No, no es—

-¡Y todo es impecable! ¿Contratan sirvientas?

-A mi papá le gusta limpiar, ¿ok? Porque Mama le gusta ensuciar cosas cuando Vati no está

-Y todo es tan moderno y elegante. ¿Dónde puedes comprar este tipo de muebles?-Felicita señaló la mesa de café-No creo que puedas conseguir esos en Ikea.

-Mi Mama diseña parte de las cosas—

-¿Tu _mamá_? Tenía razón. Tú eres rica. Y quizá famosos. ¿Y qué más, tu papá dibujó el plano de la casa?

-No inventes. Mi papá es mecánico. Trabaja con carros y eso. Y todos esos cuadros fueron pintados por mi Mama.

-Wow. Oh vaya, es otra sala. ¿Cuántas de estas tienen?

-Ese es el salón familiar. Yo lo llamo el cuarto de desorden, ya que las pinturas de Mama y mis cosas están aquí. Nadie nunca limpia esta parte de la casa, y creo que Mama golpearía a Vati con la escoba si él intenta limpiarlo. A ella no le gusta que muevan sus trabajos incompletos.- Aloisa pasó por arriba de un oleo medio seco de un hombre con lentes enfrente de un piano y una mujer sonriente- Ella le gusta pintar a ellos dos. Dice que ella los inventó. Pero creo que existen…

-… ¿ella ha intentado eso antes?

-¿Huh?

-Tratar de golpear a tu papá con la escoba.

-Cuando no encuentra su escoba, improvisa. Este lugar si llega a ensuciarse mucho

-Ah… ¿es eso un conejo?

-Sí, Mama lo pintó para Vati en su cumpleaños el año pasado. Vati no puede dibujar, así que Mama piensa que lo hará sentir mejor si pinta algo que le gusta. Recuerdo que él se puso feliz ese día. Pero solo es un conejo.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Ludwig, Ludwig!- su Mamá saltó por el cuarto hacia su Vati y lo abrazó- Feliz cumpleaños 41, ve~<em>

_Su Vati sonrió, como si su edad fuera algo gracioso –Gracias Feliciano_

_-Oh, casi lo olvido, te conseguí algo- su Mama jaló a Vati al salón familiar -¡Ta-da! _

_Era la pintura de un conejo. Aloisa había ayudado a su Mama con el fondo, pero ella no pensaba que era el mejor trabajo de su Mama. Era solo un conejo. Pero los ojos de su Papa se ensancharon en reconocimiento y se la pasó observando la pintura por mucho tiempo._

_El se giró y abrasó a su Mama, haciéndola reír de felicidad- gracias_

* * *

><p>-¡Tienen teléfonos en todas partes Aloisa!<p>

-¿Huh?- Aloisa se despertó de su ensoñación- Oh, eso porque varia gente llama a Papa porque algo le pasó a su carro o algo así. El consigue muchos encargos. Hablando de teléfonos, tengo que checar los mensajes- El tono de Aloisa se desanimó un poco, desilusionada

-¿Hay algo mal?

-Invité a los estudiantes extranjeros, pero parece que no pueden venir –Su dedo presionó el botón de "Reproducir" en el recibidor.

-_Ma chérie, lo siento mucho que no podremos ir-_WINE BASTARD-_ pero para repagártelo, nuestros Maman and Papa nos dejaron invitarte a ti a tus amigos a nuestra-_MI COMIDA ES BUENA COMO LA DE LOS DEMÁS, RANA, ASI QUE TU PUEDES BLOODY KISS MY-_casa. ¿Qué tal mañana? Podemos discutirlo después de la escuela, ¡Au revoir!-_Ma Chérie, ¿qué son esas cosas negras en el horno, mm?- la llamada se cortó

Aloisa miró el teléfono –Demasiado ruido.

Felicita asintió –Al menos ahora sé que no soy la única con una familia disfuncional.

-¿Por qué?-Aloisa la observó curiosa antes de ir a la cocina.

-Bueno, mi Mama grita mucho, pero no a mí. Ella le grita a Papá porque ella se avergüenza fácilmente. Pero creo que a Papá le gusta.

-Mmh- Aloisa buscó en el refrigerador por comida pre-empaquetada pero al no encontrar nada se quejo- Ugh, ahora lo recuerdo. Mama fue con Papa al supermercado porque se nos acabó la comida

-¡Oh!- Felicita exclamó preocupada -¿Estoy importunando—?

-No no, no, no lo estás. Es mi _Onkel_ Gilbert. Es un agujero negro humano, y le da mucha hambre a la hora del almuerzo… creo que puedo cocinar algo rápido ahorita—

-¡Aloisa~!- se escuchó desde la entrada. Era la voz de una mujer, una clara voz italiana.

La voz masculina, oyéndose como si estuviera en problemas dijo –Mein Gott, Feli, ayúdame con esto

-Oh, cierto~-La voz femenina canturreó. Su voz tenía una calidad melódica, como si hubiera practicado por mucho tiempo

-Esos son mi Mama y Vati. Vati se ve enojado todo el tiempo, pero es un poco tímido.

Aloisa corrió a la sala -¡Vati, mi amiga está aquí! Oh, y _Onkel _Gilbert se fue, creo.

-Eso es genial. ¿Dónde está ella? Oof, Feli, ten, cuida esto. Espera, ¿Gilbert se fue?- El hombre suspiró en exasperación

-Ludwig, ve~ Ya estoy cargando una~

Felicita siguió a Aloisa a la sala, y vio a un hombre y a una mujer tratando de equilibrar tres bolsas de compras arriba de cada uno. Bueno, mayormente el hombre. La mujer estaba agarrando un paquete de pasta y riendo mientras miraba a su esposo hacer malabares con las bolsas

_¡Más modelos! ¡Su casa está llena de modelos! ¡Primero ese tal Gilbert, ahora su mamá y papá! ¡Es como la cosa con _mi _Papá y Mamá! Apuesto a que los miran mucho más cuando visitan la escuela_

El hombre, el Vati de Aloisa, tenía como una actitud majestuosa sobre él. Era alto, su cabello rubio estaba relamido así como el cabello de Aloisa estaba sujetado, sus ojos azules como los de ella. Eso podrían ser los ojos más claros y los más azules que Felicita haya visto

La mujer, quien seguía mirando y sonriendo, era unos centímetros más chaparra que el hombre. Su apariencia y actitud contrastaban con los de su esposo. Su falda verde bailaba a sus rodillas mientras se reía. Su vestido se parecía muchísimo como el vestido rojo de su Mamá.

Los padres de Aloisa parecían tener no más de 23

-Mama, Vati, ella es mi amiga. ¡Su nombre es Felicita!

Por fin la pareja la miró, y la mujer lanzó un grito apagado. El papá de Aloisa tiró parte de la despensa en shock. A la izquierda del cabello de la mujer, había un rizo como el que Aloisa había dicho. El mismo rizo que tenía su Mamá. Como _su_ rizo. Lo que más desconcertaba era que ella era idéntica a la Mamá de Felicita. Ella tenía los mismos ojos cafés cálidos, y cabello color chocolate, aunque sus facciones eran más suaves y felices. Se miraron por un momento.

-¿Hay algo mal, Mama? ¿Vati? ¿Hola?...

La mujer tuvo dificultades para hablar- _¿Fratello?-_ murmuró


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Ahora sí! La trama ya da lugar como Dios manda. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y alertas~! Ahorita estoy traduciendo el capitulo 8 de 22 y eventualmente traduciré la secuela. :D! Pero todo a su tiempo~ Dudas, en el review por favor, y las contestaré eventualmente a menos de que se contesten en algún capitulo de la historia. **

**Conectando los Puntos**

**Capitulo 4**

_-¿F-fratello?-_ La mamá de Aloisa se aventuró de nuevo. Ella estaba tan sorprendida. Su papá no dijo nada, solo miró la cara de Felicita mientas sopesaba la situación.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Mama? Ella es mi amiga. ¡Te lo había dicho!

La confusión se fue conforme los ojos de la madre de Aloisa se opacaron

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! ¡Soy la Mama de Aloisa, ve~! ¿Y tú eres?

¡Se le olvidó presentarse de nuevo! Pero esta señora se parecía mucho a su Mama, que era difícil no mirar –Um… Soy Felicita. Estoy en la clase de Arte de Aloisa

La mamá de Aloisa sonrió un poco- Bueno, eso es muy parecido a mí nombre, ¿no creen? Lo siento por espantarte así. Es solo…- Ella no se resistió a acariciar la mejilla de Felicita- que te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco. El ya no está, pero lo veré—digo ella—pronto, espero.

-Eso espero, Sra. Beilschmidt-Felicita se movió un poco, y miró a Aloisa, quien se veía muy desconcertada

-No hay necesidad de ser formal. Todos somos _familia_ ¿verdad? ¡Puedes llamarme Feliciano! ¿También eres italiana?

-¡Ah, sí!- Feliciano sonrió ampliamente.

-¿En serio? Bueno, Aloisa, ve a ayudar a Papa a llevar todo esto a la cocina; que voy a preparar la cena. Ludwig, si ves a Gilbert, ¿podrías avisarme? Debería cerrar con candado el refrigerador.- Feliciano le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que su esposo se sonrojara.

-_Ja._ Lo haré. Aloisa, hay más cosas en el maletero, ¿podrías traérmelas?

-Los ayudaré- Felicita dijo apurada, no quería quedarse sola con el papá de Aloisa. El todavía la observaba por el rabillo del ojo.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué no me dijiste?<p>

-¿Qué?

-No me dijiste que conociste a mi Mama

-Eso es porque no la conozco.-Felicita cargaba cuatro bolsas llenas de latas de salsa de tomate. Esta familia sí que amaba los tomates. Aunque no estaba en posición de decirlo, su Papá era un fanático de los tomates

-¿Pero cómo es que mi Mama me conoce?- Aloisa cargaba como unas diez bolsas de pasta, una sobre la otra

-¿No lo sé…?

-¡Eso es! ¡Cuando te vi por primera vez, yo _sabía_ que había algo familiar en ti!

-¿Porqué me veo como tu mamá?

-¡Sí! Pero no lo digas así, no es algo malo. Y eres casi idéntica a ella. Facil podrías ser su hermana menor

-Espera… espera… creo que sí conozco a tu mamá…

-¡¿Ves?

-No, escuché a este tipo hablar sobre esto con mi Papá.

-… ¿Qué?

-Oh, no sé. Te lo iba a decir. Verás, cuando llegué a casa hoy, estaba este hombre gritándole a mi Papá, así que espié su conversación

-Ooohhh

-Y luego este hombre también llamó a mi Papá "Spagna" y dijo algo sobre no poder quedarse con Feliciano.

-¿Qué?

-¡Exactamente! Y luego alguien llamó justo cuando el tipo se quejó sobre no recibir una llamada de Alfred—

-Esto suena un poco gay.

-Ajá. Espera, ¿a eso te refieres con yaoi?

-… por favor, continua.

-Ok, entonces este tipo llama, y mi Papá le dice "Jefe" y el "Jefe" llama a al tipo misterioso "Italia del Sur" y a mi Papá "España" para que se prepararan para una Cumbre Mundial en Washington D.C el próximo lunes. Y el tipo del teléfono dijo que me dejaran en la casa

-¿A ti?

-¡A mí! ¿Qué piensas de esto?

-Yo pienso que parece que un tipo acosa a mi Mama, eso es lo que pienso- Ambas entraron a la casa- Quizá un ex-novio. Mama tiene varios.

-Estoy segura.

-¿Disculpa?

-¡No es nada! ¿Pero no crees que sea raro? Mi Papá es un hombre de negocios cualquiera. ¿Qué es una Cumbre Mundial de todos modos?

-Quizá es un asenso

-¿Asenso? ¿Súper Vendedor de Tomates?

-No sé qué es lo que hace tu papá, tranquila.

Mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la cocina para no tirar las pastas o las latas, Felicita podía oler la comida de Feliciano _Huele como la pasta de Mamá…_

-Pueden poner eso ahí, niñas-Feliciano tarareó mientras cocinaba –Muchas gracias _bambina~_ ¿podrías avisarle a tu Papa que ya está la cena?- Aloisa asintió y miró a Felicita como diciendo _Habla con ella y descubre algo_

-Mi mamá también me dice así- Felicita no puedo evitar decir eso. Feliciano actuaba casi como su Mamá. Simplemente se sentía en casa y cómoda con ella.

-¿En serio? –Feliciano agregó una cucharada de salsa al plato- Dime, Felicita, ¿Qué es lo que tu Mama prepara de cena?

-A veces ella hace pizza- Feliciano asintió- Otras veces cuando está de buen humor, hace paella para Papá- Ella dejó de servir.

-¿Paella?-dijo insegura- ¿Por pura curiosidad, es tu Papa español?

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supo? El también tiene un huerto de tomates, como el suyo, excepto que el nuestro está por ningún lado. Papá los cuida mucho.

Feliciano reflexionó un poco y luego preguntó emocionada -¿Cuál dijiste que era tu apellido, querida?

-¡Mama, aquí está Vati!- Feliciano bufó decepcionada. Felicita suspiró agradecida. Eso se acercaba a una interrogación

* * *

><p>-Felicita, ¿en qué trabaja tu papá?-Felicita mastico lentamente y miró a Feliciano, quien fruncía el seño concentrándose en algo.<p>

-El es un hombre de negocios- ¡Ella no era un futuro yerno-nuera! ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir este cuestionario sobre su familia?

-Técnicamente, ¿Qué es lo que hace?- Ludwig se tensó en su asiento

-Um… el archiva papeles… y otras cosas- La verdad, Felicita no sabía qué era lo que hacía su papa. Nunca le dijo, y cuando ella le preguntaba, solo decía "No necesitas saberlo por ahora"

-¿Qué hay de tu mamá? ¿Se queda en la casa todo el día?

-_Schatz_-Dijo el Vati de Aloisa- Necesito ayuda en la cocina. ¿Podrías venir?

-¡Claro, ve~!- las facciones de Feliciano se iluminaron –Ahorita regreso chicas~

En el momento en el que salieron del comedor, Felicita miró a Aloisa

-¿Tu mamá interroga a la gente así todo el tiempo?

Aloisa no estaba segura- Nunca. Ella usualmente deja que Vati sea el que hable. No tengo idea porqué lo está hacendo ahora

-Bueno, me está asustando. Tengo miedo de decir algo que no deba y tener a tus padres mirándome espantados- cogió un poco de pasta con el tenedor y prácticamente saltó cuando escucho a los teléfonos sonar.

-¡Es el tipo misterioso! –Chilló-¡Viene por mí!

Aloisa bufó -¿Podrías calmarte? A lo mejor solo es un cliente de mi Vati.

-¿A estas horas?

-A penas son las 7

-Ándale, vamos a ver quien llamó

-Pero a lo mejor no es nada—¡oof!

Felicita jaló a Aloisa de su asiento y caminaron hasta la cocina tal y como ella había hecho en su casa.

* * *

><p>-Ya te dije que es…<p>

-¡Sh!- Felicita pegó su oreja a la pared. Estaban escondidas detrás del pasillo, donde nadie en la cocina podría verlos. Nadie excepto el reloj cucú raro de madera que estaba en la pared que sacaba la cara de un hombre cuando marcaba la hora. Esa cara le recordó a Alec, cosa que lo hacía aun más raro.

-… ah sí, puedo arreglar eso mañana…

-¿Qué te dije?-murmuró Aloisa mirando a Felicita. Había traído su plato con ella y todavía estaba comiendo.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Gracias!- la línea se cortó –Feliciano, ¿terminaste con eso?

-¡Ya casi!

-Y otra cosa… creo que estás asustando a la niña con tus preguntas… es por eso que te traje aquí.

-Así parece, Ludwig- Su voz había cambiado de feliz a fría en menos de tres segundos –Pero tú no eres quien no ha visto a su hermano desde hace catorce, no quince años. Tú hiciste ese límite de tiempo. Esa chica se parece mucho a él. Su papá es español… ¿por qué nadie a llamado? ¿Donde está Alfred?

-¡Ves! ¡Dijo Alfred! –Los ojos de Aloisa se abrieron desmesuradamente

-Mi Mama no tiene hermanos… es hija única… -murmuró Aloisa

-Depende de Alfred y de cómo preparará todo. Y mucha gente tiene padres que son de Italia y España

-¡Por lo que sabemos, Alfred podría estar en Rusia sin acordarse de todo esto!- Feliciano se quejó cansinamente.

Los teléfonos sonaron de nuevo, un coro de pitidos que casi hace gritar a Felicita. Nadie debería tener zenda cantidad de teléfonos en casa. Aloisa estaba acostumbrada.

-_¿Pronto?_-la voz de un hombre dijo irritado. Era un poco chillona y quejica. Aloisa casi se ahogaba con la pasta

-¿Qué diablos? –Lanzó un grito apagado- ¡Esa no es la voz de mi Vati!

-Dejame oírlo, _Liebling_-Dijo Ludwig. La maquina pitó cuando Ludwig apretó un botón

_-Italia del Norte y Alemania_-se oyó desde el teléfono.-_ La Cumbre Mundial ha sido determinada. Será auspiciada por Estados Unidos en Washington D.C el próximo lunes. No traigan a sus hijos_. ¿Verstehen Sie?

La voz de Ludwig se hizo severa- _Ja._ Jefe. Pero esto es tan repentino, por qué…

-_Es lo que decidió Estados Unidos. Es extremadamente importante que sigan estas reglas al pie de la letra._ Auf Wiedersehen- Beep.

-Ludwig… creo que mis plegarias has sido contestadas. Ve~ ¡Alguien _está_ escuchando! ¿Ludwig?

-Tendremos que dejar a Aloisa en casa, a lo mejor se podrá quedarse en casa de Felicita, o contratar a una niñera.

-Aloisa ya tiene edad suficiente, ve~

-Pero no lo suficiente para quedarse sola por tanto tiempo.-Su conversación continuó en susurros. Esta vez, fue Aloisa quien jaló a Felicita, esta vez al comedor.

-Creo… que tienes razón sobre esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que iría mintiendo por ahí?- Aloisa miró a Felicita preocupada

-El hombre llamó a mis padres Italia del Norte y Alemania. Mi Vati llamó al hombre en el teléfono "Jefe" ¡Es exactamente lo que dijiste! A lo mejor ellos son…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué son ellos…?

-¡… agentes secretos peleando con Rusia y sus espías! Como en las películas. ¿Has visto la de _True Lies?_ Esa es una buena película- Aloisa sonrió.

Felicita ignoró la pregunta- A lo mejor con tus papás, pero los míos son gente común y corriente

-¿Y qué perfecto disfraz es ese? Ser completamente normal pero en realidad ellos son:- Aloisa cantó la siguiente parte- _"¡Súper agentes peleando contra el crimen en secreto!"_

-Claro, sería genial si fuera cierto- Dijo Felicita pensando en Angelina- Pero no es una caricatura ¡Esto es real!

-Hola niñas~ ¡Lo siento por tardarnos tanto! Felicita, ¿tus padres estarán en casa la próxima semana? Es que nosotros vamos a salir, es urgente, y Aloisa necesita a alguien que la cuide~" Feliciano y Ludwig regresaron al comedor. Solo ellos dos.

-Uh, mis padres van a…

-¡Encantados de que me quede con ellos! Digo, ¡Si pueden! ¡Sus padres están siempre en casa!

-¡Eso es maravilloso! Debería llamarlos, para estar seguros…

-¡No!-exclamó Aloisa. Ludwig alzó una ceja –digo, yo les diré, ¿ok?

-No queremos ser groseros…

-Yo le diré a mi Mamá- Felicita suspiró- Le diré que es una fecha especial y que se les había olvidado, ¿les parece?

-¡Sí! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

-Sra. Beilschmidt, creo que ya debería ir a casa. La pasta está deliciosa, pero mi Mamá se preocupará. ¡Los veré luego!- Felicita se apuró, en caso de que Feliciano intentara pararla.

-¡Yo la acompaño!- Aloisa saltó de su silla y la siguió

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? –Felicita susurró enojada –Sabes que mis padres también van a ir…<p>

-Estoy planeando seguirlos.

-¿Qué tu qué?

-Voy a comprar unos boletos para Washington D.C y los seguiremos. Hay que descubrir que es lo que nos han estado ocultando

-No puedes… ¿cómo le harás…?

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo un amigo que hackea computadoras cada día. No me digas que nunca has visto _Sleepless in Seattle_. Será mejor que te alistes, ¡no digas que no quieres venir!

-¡Eso es completamente diferente! ¡Su mamá era agente de viajes! Nos meteremos en problemas, pero es que si quiero saber…

-¡Buena chica! Ya planearemos todo mañana en la casa de Alec

-¿Alec?

-El francés rubio de la llamada- Aloisa suspiró dramáticamente. Su Shinobu personal en la vida real…

-Claro. ¿No vas a regresar a casa?

-Nop. Mama va a interrogarme. I no quiero... oh, mira quien está aquí.

Justamente, a cinco casas, estaba Angelina. Estaba vestida en una pequeña falda rosa y su cara estaba llena de maquillaje. En otras palabras, se veía totalmente plástica. Ella miraba con odio a su cachorrito, un Golden Retriever pequeño, y le gritaba furiosa. Ella no notó a Aloisa o Felicita acercarse mientas gritaba a todo pulmón

-¡Se supones que haces trucos! ¡El vendedor dijo que los harías! –el cachorrito miró a Angelina todo asustado

-Eso es patético- Dijo Felicita rotundamente, mirando a Angelina patear el suelo enojada. Aloisa, al contrario, se volvió rígida. Frunció el seño mientras observaba el cachorro.

-¡Perro estúpido!- Gritó Angelina- ¡Mañana te llevo a la perrera!

El cachorro gimoteó en derrota, y Aloisa saltó

-¡Hey, chaparra!- le gritó a Angelina. La chica miró a Aloisa y _su_ cara se frunció -¡Cuidado con lo que haces con el cachorro!

-¡Tú! ¡Deberías alegrarte de que mi Daddy esté en Washington D.C ahorita! El acabaría contigo en este-_¡Tú!_- Angelina señaló acusatoriamente a Felicita, quien se horrorizo al ser vista- ¡Tienes la osadía de venir a este vecindario! ¡Y tu también giganta!

Aloisa le dio un tic en el ojo –Para tu información, yo _vivo_ aquí. Y segundo, si vuelves a molestar a Felicita, te golpearé en la cara que hasta querrás no ir a la escuela mañana

Las manos de Angelina volaron hacia sus mejillas horrorizada -¡No te atreverías! ¡Mi Daddy—!

-¡Y si él va a mi casa, me lo chingo también!- Aloisa miró a Angelina con veneno puro –Ahora dame el cachorrito.

-¡Es mi perrito!

-Oh no, no lo es. Querías llevarlo a la perrera. Si en serio querías un perrito para ponerlo en tu bolso, al menos consigue uno falso. No puedes tratar a los perros así.

-¡Es mío! ¡Yo lo compré!

Aloisa alzó al perrito con ternura antes de que Angelina lo agarrara. –Tú nunca podrías tener un perro- dijo Aloisa fríamente-Pueden ser tus amigos, pero no los puedes tener* tu no lo mereces.

-¡Perra!-chilló Angelina. Alzó su mano lista para arañar la cara de Aloisa con sus uñas falsas de 8 centímetros.

Aloisa atrapó la mano en el aire, dejando que el perrito saltara hasta Felicita. Le torció el brazo a Angelina y la tiró al suelo. Esta vez, ella no pudo evitar llorar del dolor.

-Un déjà-vu, ¿no crees?

De repente, Angelina mordió el brazo de Aloisa. Usando su otro brazo, Aloisa puso presión en la cabeza de Angelina y la aplanó en el cemento

En el último momento, Aloisa titubeó y la soltó. Angelina tosió, respirando profundamente.

-Es la última vez que te dejo ir. Si te vuelvo a ver actuando así, juro que te mato

Angelina se levantó lentamente- Vas a lamentar esto –gruñó –Mi padre tiene poder. El destruirá a tu familia- Y con eso, el monstruo rosa regresó a su casa

El cachorrito le ladró lastimosamente a Aloisa, quien sonrió tristemente

-Eso fue… -Felicita no podía describir lo sucedido- Eso fue increíble.

-No fue nada –dijo Aloisa cansada- No soporto ver cuando tratan así a los animales. Es porque tengo a tres perros. Viste a Aster y Berlitz. Blackie estaba jugando en le patio trasero. Han estado conmigo por mucho tiempo, a lo mejor mi punto débil son los perros o algo.- se rascó la nuca- Será mejor que te vayas. Nos vemos mañana

-Vale, nos vemos.- Felicita montó su bicicleta y se fue.

Aloisa exhaló. Alzó al perrito y caminó de regreso lentamente, sobándose la mordida que le hizo Angelina en el brazo.

* **Pueden ser tus amigos, pero no los puedes tener tu no lo mereces. En sentido, Aloisa intenta decir que nadie puede ser dueño/propietario de un perro, que deben merecer el derecho de ser amigo del perro. ¡DIGAN NO A LA VIOLENCIA ANIMAL… o Aloisa los golpeara! (¿?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, viendo las quejas y preocupaciones de varios lectores... les recuerdo. Angelina_ Allred_ NO es hija de alguna nación. Así que me dedicaré a ponerles esta tabla:**

**Felicita Vargas Carriedo: Hija de España y Romano**

**Aloisa Beilschmidt: Hija de Alemania y Veneciano**

**Alec y Evangeline Bonnefoy: Hijos de Francia e Inglaterra**

**Mikhail y Adrian: Hijos de Rusia y Estados Unidos (*spoiler PTP* por ahora)**

**Angelina Allred: Hija de padres ricos, se cree la ultima coca-cola/chela del desierto/estadio, niña "Fresa" (modismo mexicano ^^U). Antagonista secundario. **

**Al final no decidí cambiar los nombres de Feliciano y Lovino a nombres femeninos, porque gracias a eso Felicita y Aloisa descubren que hay algo más sobre sus padres. Y no conozco muy bien la juerga informatica/de hacker así que si saben, corrijanme en eso :D**

**EPIC EDIT: http:/(espacio)ctd-ptp-fanclub (espacio).(espacio)deviantart(espacio).(espacio)com/ Si llegan a hacer fanart de CTP aquí lo pueden publicar :D! Ya hablé con la fundadora del grupo en dA, y dice que está perfecto si publican ahí~ Les dejo link aquí y link en mi perfil. **

**Conectando los Puntos**

**Capitulo 5**

Felicita caminó los pasillos de la escuela sola otra vez. Todo seguía igual. Era increíble como nada cambiaba después de que ella tuviera la experiencia más confusa de su vida. Sin lugar a dudas Feliciano y Angelina la dejaron conmocionada. Ella marchó a la sección de los de primero de la escuela y se dirigió a su casillero.

Una mano la tomó de la mochila y la jaló para atrás. -¡Hola~! ¡Buenos días~!- Nop, no era Angelina. Aloisa la miró expectante. Unos cuantos alumnos de primero miraron a Aloisa, el alien que había venido desde el Planeta de Segundo Año.

-Buenos días Aloisa

-Aww ¿por qué la cara larga?

-He estado pensando sobre el viaje a Washington D.C.

-¿Y…?

-Y decidí que me gustaría ir

Aloisa sonrió ampliamente -¡Sabía que lo harías! ¡Esto es genial! Ahora solo tendré que conseguir al chico genio de las computadoras…

Felicita lo decidió cuando oyó a su Mamá y Papá diciéndole que se irían mañana. Eso hacía las cosas aún más sospechosas, aunque lo había sospechado desde el principio.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando llegó a casa, su Mamá y Papá estaban en el comedor. El cabello de su Papá estaba ligeramente despeinado y su Mamá estaba ruborizada y respirando hondo. <em>

"Espero que no hicieran lo que creo que estaban haciendo"

-¡Bambina…! _¡Llegaste temprano!_

_-Sí Mamá, la Mamá de Aloi—erm Elizabeth tenía unas cosas que hacer_

_-Oh, qué mal.-Dijo su Papá –¡La próxima vez ella debería venir a nuestra casa!_

_-Vale…_

_-Otra cosa, Papá va a ir a un pequeño viaje de negocios a Washington D.C, y Mamá tendrá que acompañarme. Tu Mamá no pudo contactarse con Rina, no entiendo porqué. ¡Así que le pedimos a la vecina de al lado que te venga a checar cada día!_

_-¿Te refieres a la ruca que está casi ciega y sorda y que no piensa correctamente? ¿Están seguros?_

_-Bueno, tu Mamá dijo que llamó a diez niñeras pero todas no pueden…- Antonio miró a Lovino, buscando algo. _

_Lovino se sonrojó –Todas eran muy incompetentes, ¡eso es todo! ¡Deja de mirarme así, estúpido! _

_-Pero la "Noche de Regreso a Clases" es mañana…-Sinceramente, a Felicita no le importaba, pero solo lo dijo para saber si en serio sus padres no iban a ir. _

_-Oh, lo siento muchísimo _amore, _no creo que podamos. Verás, esto es de improvisto. Nos vamos el domingo a las 3. Quien sabe cuánto nos tardemos. _

_-Entonces no pueden venir… aunque la Noche de Regreso a Clases es el viernes. _

-Chiquita, _esto es muy importante. Hay que planificar. Especialmente en este tipo de viajes…_

* * *

><p>-Mis padres se van el domingo.-dijo Aloisa- Dicen que tampoco podrán venir a la Noche de Regreso a Clases. No entiendo su lógica, pero en este caso nos da ventaja.<p>

-¡A mi igual!-exclamó Felicita- Pero tengo una niñera. Ella… está medio loca.

-Me voy a quedar contigo, así que no importa demasiado- Aloisa se encogió de hombros.- Está bien. Dijiste que no ve u oye muy bien así que adaptaremos un maniquí o algo, grabaremos unas cuantas frases con tu voz y ta-da

_-¡Ma chérie~!_- Alec saltó desde el otro lado del pasillo hasta donde estaban las chicas, con su hermana y los hermanos rusos detrás de él. –_Ma chérie_ ¡tengo malas noticias!

-¡Frena un poco, arse!

-Da, es bueno estar en un grupo~

-Dude, bro, ¿Qué diablos?

-¡Alec!-Aloisa miró a los estudiantes extranjeros. Ahora casi todos miraron a los guapísimos visitantes.- ¿Pasa algo?

Adrian y Evangeline bufaron y se cruzaron de brazos, Evangeline indignada por haber sido arrastrada por toda la escuela de manera tan indigna, Adrian estaba jalando su rizo. Mikhail le sonrió a Felicita, quien intentó devolver la sonrisa pero no estaba segura si había fruncido o tenía un tic nervioso en sus mejillas.

-_Maman et papa_ tienen que viajar a Washington D.C. Han estado empacando, y probablemente están haciendo eso. Se van el domingo, pero dicen que no podrán venir a… lo que sea que la escuela está haciendo. Oh, -Alec exclamó al ver a Felicita- ¿y tu quien podrás ser, _ma biche? _(gama, cierva.)

Felicita se sonrojó –Me llamo Felicita

Evangeline suspiró –Lo que quiere decir es que Mom está vuelta loca destruyendo la casa. Se preocupa mucho.

-Nuestros padres también van a Washington D.C~ Pero ellos vendrán a la Noche de Regreso a Clases. мама y Папа nunca se lo perderían.- Mikhail le sonrió a Aloisa, y las chicas de primero en el fondo se derritieron de alegría al pensar que él les había sonreído.

-¿En serio? ¿Sus padres también van a Washington D.C?- Ella sopesó la situación por un momento- Alec, tu papá es francés y tu mamá es inglesa, ¿verdad?-Alec asintió; el había estado ligando con una rubia de primer año- Y Adrian, ¿tus padres son?

-Mi papá es ruso y mi mamá es estadounidense

-Oh. Pensé que eran completamente rusos. Ok, olvídenlo. Así que todos van a Washington D.C

-¿Sí?-dijo Felicita. Mikhail no dejaba de observarla. ¿Qué le pasaba al chico?

-Creo… que nuestros padres son _agentes secretos_- Con solo decir eso, Alec volvió a poner atención

_-Excusez-moi,_ pero me temo que no entiendo.

-For once, concuerdo con el- comentó Evangeline- Eso suena casi imposible

-Ok, verán, ayer Felicita y Aloisa oyeron que sus padres recibieron una llamada. ¿Ustedes también?

-Si…

-Los llamaron para una junta urgente en Washington D.C. Nuestro papá llamo al tipo en la línea "jefe" y también había otro hombre en la habitación. No vimos dentro, solo escuchamos las voces.

-Sabes, creo que podrían tener razón…-Dijo Evangeline- Eso suena casi idéntico a lo que oímos ayer. Había _otro_ hombre, lo escuché Alec, ¡no lo inventé!

-Sí, nosotros también-agregó Adrian quedamente- Tal y como dijiste.

-Y esto tiene sentido ¿no? Padres escondiéndose bajo una identidad común. Tu papá puede ser un espía ruso, tu mama una espía/asesina contratada para Estados Unidos, mi papá un un asesino a sueldo del gobierno alemán o algo, y así~ ¡Esto es genial!

-¿Y esto como nos involucra?

-Felicita y yo vamos a seguirlos a Washington D.C. Pero necesitamos hackear unas cuentas para sacar los boletos. Estoy considerando que ustedes también vengan… nosotras necesitamos ayuda. ¿No quieren descubrir el misterio más grande de tu vida?- sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Esto era muy divertido

El grupo estuvo callado por unos momentos hasta que –Sí, nos gustaría qué es lo que nuestros padres nos están ocultando.

Felicita protestó –Pero seis gentes en un avión, ¡eso es caro! ¡Sería como robar dinero!

Aloisa frunció el ceño –Si, pero…

-No tienes de que preocuparte, _ma chérie~_-Alec sacó una tarjeta dorada y plateada de su bolsillo- Problemas monetarios no nos afectarán, _¿oui?_ Yo podría ayudar.

* * *

><p>La escuela estaba llena de padres y estudiantes siendo jalados por sus padres para asistir a la Noche de Regreso a Clases. Básicamente, los padres caminaban por la escuela para tener una idea del campus de su hijo y conocer a los maestros. Aloisa y Felicita se sentaron en las bancas, mirando a padres y alumnos llegar poco a poco<p>

Habían acordado en discutir su plan en la escuela a las 6 de la noche, a la misma hora que iniciaba Noche de Regreso a Clases. Lo único malo era que los padres de Adrián y Mikhail también irían.

Alec y Evangelina fueron los segundos en llegar. Los padres los miraban asombrados, y sus hijos no-tan-lindos los fulminaron con la mirada

-Este es mi horario, mom, así que pueden ir a mi primera hora.

-Awww ¿mis niñitos no acompañaran a su Mommy?

-Dad te acompañará

Varias cabezas se giraron siguiendo la voz y sus quijadas cayeron al no poder quitar la mirada de los padres de Adrian y Mikhail.

Los hermanos rusos corrieron hacia Aloisa y Felicita, pero ellas también miraban a _sus_ padres tal y como los padres normales lo hacían. Incluso Alec los miró un poco.

-¡Ustedes son tan malos!- la mujer hizo un puchero. Su cabello rubio estaba corto a la moda, y tenía unos broches, pero solo un mechón de cabello no se peinaba, así que destacaba y saltaba justo arriba de su frente. Su maquillaje era sencillo, más realzaba sus mejores atributos. Vestía una falda corta y ceñida y su blusa blanca tenia volantes de encaje. Ella saltaba por todo el campus con zapatillas de tacón alto negros mientras que su esposo la seguía tranquilamente.

-No querrás lastimarte, ¿da? Déjame ayudarte.- Su esposo alzó a la mujer estilo nupcial y ella exclamó sorprendida. El hombre parecía supermodelo, como Ludwig. Era alto con cabello plateado o cenizo, y tenía una sonrisa cómplice. Vestía un saco color marrón claro y una bufanda blanca en su cuello. Era muy pero my sexy, mínimo.

-¡La heroína no necesita ayuda! Pero si viene de ti, haré una excepción… -ella dejó que su esposo la cargara sin armar revuelo.

Juntos, la pareja caminaron hacía sus hijos. Su pose podría haber estado en la portada de una revista de moda. Lástima que nadie trajo cámara. Su esposo rió alegremente mientras la cargaba, y la mujer se veía más joven que los padres de Aloisa. Ella podría tener 20 y el hombre aparentaba unos 30.

-¡Hola~!- la mujer les gritó a los del grupo, quienes todavía estaban en shock al ver que tan joven y hermosa era la mamá de los hermanos rusos. -¿Por qué me miran así como pescados?- ella soltó una risita, como un tintineo. Saltó de los brazos de su esposo y aterrizó expertamente en sus tacones.

-Wow, ustedes se me hacen tan conocidos- exclamó. Su acento cambiaba de sureño a bostoniano a lo que fuera. Era como si hablara por todo Estados Unidos.- Soy la madre estos chicos. Díganme Allie. Nunca fui fan de las formalidades. Muy tediosas ¿mm?

Alec pasó al frente y le tomó las manos recién manicuradas- _¡Oui madam!_ ¡Usted es toda una belleza!- la mano de Aloisa voló a su frente. Se supone que no le dices eso así como así a la mamá de alguien

Aparentemente, Evangeline pensaba lo mismo -¡Bloody git!- le gritó a su hermano y le dijo a Allie.- Soy su hermana. Un placer conocerla, Miss Allie.

-¡Well, aren't you a dear! Tu acento es precioso, y me recuerda a alguien importante. Yo tenía ese acento hace tiempo- Ella puso sus manos en las mejillas de Alec y miró sus cejas. Alec casi se desmayaba del gusto- Esos se ven muy familiares- concluyó.

-¿Qué son, madam?

-¡Oh, nada!- miró alrededor, finalmente notando la silenciosa multitud de padres alrededor de ella. Su esposo pasó un brazo por su cintura, abrazándola.

-deberíamos irnos, мое солнце (mi sol). El tiempo apremia

-¡Claro, Vanya~! ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Compórtense, chicos!

Los rusos palidecieron mientras veían a su madre alejarse. –Se propasó. Siempre lo hace. Cada vez que hay una fiesta o algo, ella siempre resulta la más hermosa y la mejor. Y dad siempre la deja, a veces hasta le sigue el juego

-Ella sí que es hermosa-dijo Felicita, mientras que Aloisa asentía.

Adrian se cruzó de brazos- Les digo que solo se viste así en eventos. Hasta tiene un closet aparte. Su típico guardarropa consiste de jeans rotos y camisetas de hace 10 millones de años. Usualmente se viste fachosa. Sin ofender.

-Pero ella es tan delgada…- Evangeline suspiró. Ella quería ser una modelo cuando era pequeña, pero ese sueño se desvaneció.

-Sí, pero come McDonald's siete veces al día. Cada día. Y no estoy exagerando.

-Sale, -dijo Aloisa- Noche de Regreso a Clases termina a las 8. Tenemos unas dos horas antes de que tengamos que ir a casa. ¿Quién trajo la laptop?

-Yo- Evangeline le pasó una laptop verde con calcomanías/pegatinas de unicornios y hadas. Aloisa no preguntó

-Ok. Asumiendo que nuestros padres se van a la misma hora exacta, en el mismo avión, ¿quién conoce cuando será eso?- Aloisa entró a la página de la aerolínea y pulsó "Comprar boletos"

-Este domingo a las tres de la tarde.- dijo Felicita

-¿Y el número de avión?

-Yo lo tengo- Adrian le dio un trozo de papel de cuaderno- Busqué el número de avión en la computadora de dad.

-Bien. Veamos…-ella metió los números y puso la hora de partida- Mierda. Solo queda un asiento. Tercera clase. ¿Ahora que hacemos?- Alec se quejó

Mikhail puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro de Aloisa- Yo me encargo de esto, ¿da?

Inspeccionó la pantalla por un momento y luego proclamó –Voy a modificar el sistema. Reorganizaré los asientos del avión. ¿Quieren viajar primera clase?

Aloisa tartamudeó-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?-todos se acercaron a la laptop, fijando la vista en la pantalla

Mikhail tecleó rápidamente. Por un segundo, nada pasó, luego la pantalla se oscureció y se transformó a una pared de números subiendo y bajando. No tenía sentido para Felicita o alguien más en el grupo, pero Mikhail parecía estar leyendo los números. _Y creí que solo pasaba en las películas_ pensó Felicita.

-Tienes razón Aloisa- dijo Mikhail, su mano paró para descansar- Nuestros padres están en el mismo avión en primera clase. ¿Quieres ir en segunda clase para que no seamos detectados por ellos?

La pantalla todavía era un bloque de números y letras. Felicita no tenía idea de cómo Mikhail los interpretaba, pero Alosa dijo: -No, necesitamos estar lo más cerca posible. Nos disfrazaremos o algo. Y escribe esto- Ella le tendió una pieza de papel con algo escrito

Mikhail solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió –A la orden.

Volvió a teclear algo el doble de rápido, sus ojos iban de arriba para abajo- Alec, dame tu tarjeta de crédito- Alec se la dio y con una mano, Mikhail tecleó los números y le dio enter.

-Gracias, товарищ (compañero). Te di un 100% de descuento en los boletos- Mikhail le dio la espalda a Alec, quien lo miraba como si fuera una especie de dios.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? -Evangeline no pudo evitar mantener la sorpresa en su voz. Acababa de ser testigo de uno de los mejores hackeos de computadora de todo el tiempo-¿What? ¿Lo aprendiste de Matrix?

Mikhail torció su cabeza- ¿Qué es Matrix? Lo aprendí viendo a mi Папа.

-¿Tu papá hackea computadoras?-Felicita susurró. Un modelo _y_ un genio. Ella sabía que ellos estaban en diferente nivel, pero no así.

-No sé si lo sigue haciendo. Eso es de hace tiempo. Obviamente, borrar mi actividad en el sitio fue un poco difícil, pero siempre hay una forma.- Mikhail miró a Alec- El numero de la tarjeta de crédito era la llave al candado. Se negaba a dejarme entrar sin pagar algo. Esa parte no puedo pasarla. Pero como tomó 100% del pago, no saldrá en el estado de cuenta o algún record. Solo era para abrir la barrera.

-¿Esto es ilegal, man?- Adrian le lanzó una mirada a su hermano- Se que has hecho esto en videojuegos pero…

-Esto es ilegal…-dijo Mikhail sombríamente.-… solo si nos atrapan- Un silencio solemne apareció. Pero Mikhail volvió a su voz aniñada –Pero no nos atraparán. He hecho esto muchas veces en varias páginas antes y no solo con videojuegos. ¡Ellos ni siquiera intentan pensar que cualquiera puede pasar por su seguridad! Tontos adultos…

¿Entonces qué hacemos al llegar al aeropuerto?

-Les diremos a la gente nuestros nombres y ellos sabrán

-Um… gracias Mikhail

-De nada~

Ahora hay que planear nuestra ruta. ¿Alguien tendrá niñera? ¿No? ¿Solo Felicita?

-Mi mamá me dejó en cargo de este idiota.

-Nuestro papá sabe que somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta.

-Muy bien. Así estarán las cosas. Me encargaré de la niñera de Felicita. Mañana, ustedes se disfrazarán. Mikhail ya puso toda la información en la computadota. Yo seré la Sra. Nancy Harlen, quien viajará con su esposo el Sr. Jake Harlen. Ese eres tú, Mikhail; Felicita es Janet Harlen. Evangeline es la hermana mayor de Janet, y tu nombre es Victoria. Somos una familia influyente viajando juntos para un viaje de la escuela de Janet a la Casa Blanca ¿Entendido?

-Ok, y para Adrian y Alec…- Aloisa sonrió su mejor sonrisa yaoistica-… una pareja gay que tienen el negocio de diseño de modas que está triunfando y acaban de abrir una boutique allá. Ustedes son Collin y Brad… um… Bitt. ¿Qué tal? Trabajé en los perfiles todo el día.

Adrian estalló en risas- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Oí "pareja gay"?

A Alec no le cayó bien la reacción de Adrian. –Eso es porque está celoso de mi belleza- se mofó- No se puede sentar a mi lado sin tener gente comparando mi figura con la suya y decidiendo que las mías son mucho mejor…

La sonrisa de Adrian desapareció- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Sabes qué? Creo que aceptaré tu reto. Si atraigo más atención, tendrás que pagarme cincuenta.

Alec no le iba a dar la espalda al reto- ¡Cincuenta entonces! ¡Prepárate para perder gracias a mi cara! ¡_Va te faire foutre! _(Vete a la mierda)- Alec hizo un espectáculo con su cabello para que todos los padres afuera vieran la luz del sol reflejado en sus rizos rubios.

-Vamos a buscar a mom y dad, Mikhail.- Adrian se fue indignado. Mikhail se despidió alegremente de Aloisa antes de seguir a su hermano. Alec tomó la mano de su hermana y la jaló a pesar de que ella le pegaba repetidamente con su laptop y se despidió rápidamente de Aloisa y Felicita antes de seguir gritándole groserías a su hermano en inglés.

Aloisa puso una mano en su frente, deshaciendo el ceño que tenía. Dios, tenía que dejar fruncir; era muy parecido a su Vati. -Bueno, ahora que todo está listo, te veré a ti y el resto en el parque mañana a las 10. Tenemos que practicar. ¡Tengo que irme!- Aloisa corrió en dirección del parquet. Felicita empezó a dudar el porqué accedió a esto en primer lugar mientras se iba a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut mes amis~ ¿Cómo han estado? Gracias a todos por sus reviews~ que ahora, sí, empieza el momento que todos estabamos esperando BD (?) Mejor me callo y de paso les digo que Choco Loki les manda un grandisimo: Gracias por leer~! **

**Conectando los Puntos**

**Capitulo 6**

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Felicita se levanto y bajó calladamente las escaleras para desayunar. Su Mamá y Papá (o solo su Mamá) se volvían locos gritándose sobre qué y qué no poner en la maleta. Esto continuó hasta… las 3 de la madrugada, recordó Felicita. Ella finalmente se durmió cuando hubo un descanso en la discusión.

Se hizo un pan tostado, pero le costaba comer; su estomago se sentía mareado sobre desobedecer a sus padres e irse de pinta. ¿Podía confiar en Aloisa? Era demasiado tarde de todos modos. Mikhail ya había hackeado el sistema una vez. Una segunda vez sería muy arriesgado.

Dejó una nota en la mesa diciendo que iba a salir a un trote mañanero (cosa que nunca hacía, pero esperaba que su Mamá estuviera demasiado cansada para dudarlo). Tomó su pan tostado y salió de la casa, un sentimiento de problemas inminentes la plagaba en el subconsciente.

* * *

><p>-¡Aquí estás! Estaba a punto de llamarte, pero pensé que tus padres lo verían mal.<p>

Los otros cinco estaban sentados en las bancas del parque. Alec y Adrian no dejaban de fulminarse con la mirada. Los que estaban haciendo ejercicio en el parque vieron a los chicos y se preguntaron qué hacían un grupo de modelos en el parque. Para unas fotos, concluyeron simplemente.

-Iniciaremos un poco temprano porque nadie pudo dormir. Mi Vati se desveló casi toda la noche terminando un reporte. Para lo de D.C, de seguro.

Aloisa sacó una bolsa- Ok, ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

Los chicos la miraron confusos, Aloisa suspiró.

-Miren, si quieren que nos crean, tenemos que actuar. Mikhail, ese eres tú. Aquí- le lanzó una peluca negra y ella se puso una peluca pelirroja. Una peluca rubia para Felicita y una café para Evangeline.

Aloisa le dio una peluca rubia a Adrian –Lo siento, pero el cabello plateado es muy obvio.-ella miró a Alec, quien le sonreía socarronamente a Adrian- Alec, pintaremos tu cabello de azul.

-¿Huh?-su mano toco protectoramente sus rizos rubios

-Vamos, solo un mechón en el frente. Se ve muy bien- ella sacó una lata de pintura de cabello y se la lanzó- Pero no ahorita, luego.

Aloisa sacó tres perforaciones y un kit de maquillaje para Angelina- Vas a tener que ser la hija rebelde. Estos son falsos, no te preocupes. Y asegurate de que el maquillaje sea muy cargado. Yo diría azul con negro y dorado. Felicita, tu podrás usar los lentes.

Eran unos lentes de pasta dura cuadrados. El lente era un poco oscuro

-No son lentes graduados, pero se oscurecen con el sol. De esa forma esconderemos tu color de ojos.

Alosia se paró en una de las bancas. -¡Ok, escuchen! Mañana nos vestiremos como corresponde ¿bien? Evangeline, ¿Quién eres?

-Victoria, hija rebelde- ella se cruzó de brazos impaciente. Nunca había hecho algo malo en su vida. Ella siempre era la perfecta, la que sus padres mimaban. Ella estaba dejando prácticamente todo eso de lado.

-Ok, ¿Felicita?

-Me llamo Janet- chilló. Oops, eso fue un accidente. Estaba un poco sedienta

-Bien. Buen toque en la voz por cierto. Muy bien, ¡Mikhail!

-Jake Harlen, da~- el sonrió infantilmente. Aloisa se bajó del banco.

-No no no no no, tienes que hacerlo con voz grave y digna. No uses esa voz alta y quita el "Da~". Gente notará que hay algo raro.

Su voz se hizo grave –Si, señora.

-Genial. ¿Dónde está mi querida pareja?

-Aquí no.

-¡Yo estoy aquí, _ma chérie~!_ Puedo actuar muy convincente. _Regardez-moi _

Sin previo aviso, Alec abrazó a Adrian por el cuello, recargando su cabeza en el hombro. Adrian se paró rígido como un poste, sorprendido, y su sorpresa iba en aumento conforme Alec se escondió en su cuello. Su cara estaba peligrosamente cerca al rubio, y no sabía qué hacer.

Aloisa tuvo que matar su grito fangirl para mantener la compostura- Eso estuvo genial, Alec. De hecho, más que genial. Fue tan… real… fantástico trabajo… más para un lado… un poco más… ok, acercate… si, así-Alec la obedeció y Adrian se volvió carmesí avergonzado. Felicita estaba completamente roja. Evangeline y Mikhail los miraban con una fascinación morbosa.

Pero Adrian podía ver un reto cuando aparecía, y no se iba a echarse atrás- El sabía que Alec había empezado a jugar con su apuesta, y Dios, el iba a ganarla. Puedes conseguir un millón de cosas con cincuenta dólares. Un juego para el Wii, hamburguesas, ropa, más hamburguesas, unos auriculares geniales, unos libros, dos hamburguesas más…

Con una mano en la espalda baja de Alec y otra acariciando su cara, Adrian echó de espaldas a Alec un poco y lo besó en la boca. Alec soltó un quejido pequeño pero al ver que Adrian lo miraba con una mirada calculadora, el se volvió fiero y tomó la nuca de Adrian para acortar la distancia. La pierna de Alec se enroscó alrededor de la cintura de Adrian y acabó con la poca distancia entre ellos.

Aloisa tomaba fotos con su celular a diestra y siniestra. Las sonrisas de Evangeline y Mikhail desparecieron en disgusto conforme el beso se profundizaba, al punto de que Alec estaba gimiendo, e intentaba no cerrar sus ojos. Dios. Era demasiado para ellos.

Los que estaban trotando regresaron en su segunda vuelta, y quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Alec y Adrian, dos chicos bonitos besándose como si fuera el fin del mundo. Alec, quien tenía los ojos abiertos, les hizo una seña con el dedo grosero conforme pasaban corriendo.

Finalmente, Adrian rompió el beso y soltó a Alec, quien tuvo que recuperar el aliento por varios segundos.

-Así es como ganaré esta apuesta-Adrian dijo altanero mientras que Alec lo miraba con odio. Adrian besaba casi tan bien como él (_casi_ era la palabra clave), pero ni muerto Alec dejaría que el avanzara. ¡Diablos, el era francés! ¡El arte del beso estaba en sus venas!

-Esto todavía no acaba- gruñó. Alec quería el dinero para él. Entonces sacaría a unas diez chicas de cita.

-Ya lo sé, любовь моя (mi amor). Oh no, esto apenas inicia.- Adrian se oía sexy hablando ruso… ¡argh! El no debía pensar eso. Alec se limpió los labios con su manga –Pero creo que ya sabemos quién quedará arriba, en ambos sentidos.

Aloisa gritó, asustando a los dos-¡Eso… Fue… Maravilloso! ¡Así es como quiero que actúen en el aeropuerto!

-Claro, _ma chérie_- Adrian dijo, sonriéndole a Alec quien se veía como si quería cortarlo en mil pedacitos.

-Conseguí transporte de uno de los de último año. Nos veremos en la escuela a la una el domingo Felicita, te encargarás de tu niñera tal y como te dije antes. Iremos al aeropuerto. ¡Recuerden lo que les dije!

El grupo se volvió a separar, pero con más determinación (mayormente de Alec y Adrian; sus hermanos seguían un poco horrorizados) y con varios accesorios. El estomago de Felicita todavía la mareaba. Entonces notó que el pan tostado que tenía en su bolsillo no se lo había comido.

* * *

><p><em><span>Domingo, 12:32 p.m.<span>_

-… la comida está en el refrigerador, y Lisa te ayudará si hay algún problema, ¿ok?

-Vale Mamá.

-¡Oh, voy a extrañar muchísimo a mi _bambina_! Cuídate, ¡regresaremos lo más pronto posible!—HEY ANTONIO, TRAE TU TRASERO ACÁ ABAJO. ¡ERES LENTISIMO!

Su Mamá la abrazó y salió de la casa. Ella se había arreglado para esta ocasión, según Felicita. Había recogido su cabello y se había maquillado. Lovino había cambiado a un vestido strapless rojo, con sandalias de tacón. También se puso unos aretes de tomate.

Su Papá bajó las escaleras portando un traje italiano. Espera, Felicita no sabía que su Papá tenía eso. Nunca se vestía así. Como fuera, se veía impecable y guapo. Como el papa de Aloisa.

-Ya nos vamos, bebé. ¡Diviertete sin tu viejo!- Felicita abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

-¿Para qué es la reunión? –se atrevió a preguntar. _Es mejor asegurarse antes de ir en esta loca persecución _

-Es… una junta internacional. A Papá le pidieron que representara unos productos para los clientes- él se oía incierto. Felicita solo asintió.

-¡Feliz viaje!- se despidió con la mano. Lisa, la señora loca, sonrió y se despidió.

La puerta fue cerrada y Felicita miró a Lisa, quien la observaba con una sonrisa vacía. Sus ojos estaban nublados y su cabello blanco estaba desordenado. Lisa la asustaba casi como Mikhail.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-Lisa preguntó emocionada. _Nadie ha de hablar con ella. _Pensó Felicita. _¡Aunque tienen una buena razón! La señora parece que deberían ponerle una camisa de fuerza. ¡No deja de moverse!_- Podemos jugar cartas, o Monopoly, o Life, o gato, o Yo veo, o adivinanzas, o rompecabezas o leer, o…

-Um, Lisa- susurró Felicita. Lisa la volteó a ver y sonrió una espeluznante sonrisa. Ok, _ella _era más tenebrosa que Mikhail.- Me gustaría ir a caminar.

-¡Claro! Deja voy por mi saco y…

-Con mis amigos

Lisa se veía un poco dolida y luego sonrió maniáticamente.- Lo siento, pero tu madre dijo que no te quitara un ojo de encima. No puedes ir a ningún lado sin me. Nunca.

Esto era peor que los perros. Había sido tomada prisionera por una señora de edad en su propia casa.

-En serio necesito ir. Es una emergencia. Tengo que ir…

-¿A dónde vas?- Lisa preguntó enojada –Dime. Habla. ¡Dime ahora!

_¡Ella está loca, ella está loca! _– ¡A ver a mis amigos!

-Quiero conocer a tus amigos. ¡Déjame conocer a tus amigos!- tanteó ciegamente el aire buscando a Felicita, pero ella había dado un paso de lado y caminó lentamente a las escaleras, yendo por el maniquí.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡QUEDATE CONMIGO! ¡APARECE!-su voz se alzó a un chirrido inhumano, todavía tanteando el aire.

Felicita bajó las escaleras rápidamente, lanzando el maniquí hecho de almohadas. La grabadora de voz dijo "¡Hola Lisa!" Felicita había grabado y adaptado todo en la computadora por cinco horas esa noche, para que el CD reiniciara cuando terminara.

Lisa abrazó el muñeco fuertemente. Si fuera una persona normal, se hubiera sofocado. La señora tenía fuerza sobrehumana. –Ahí estás… no te dejaré nunca…

Su maleta y zapatos estaban escondidos afuera detrás de unas plantas de tomate. Lo único que faltaba era salirse sin llamar la atención de Lisa y ella sería libre…

Felicita se apuró en el piso de madera, rezando que no revelaran su ubicación y que Lisa se fijara en el maniquí. Felicita llegó a la puerta. Crujió suavemente al abrirse, pero parecía ser el ruido más sonoro del mundo por ahora.

Lisa seguía mirando a la nada, abrazando el maniquí como si intentara escaparse.

En eso, el maniquí dijo –Desearía jugar Monopoly ahora~-Felicita se congeló a medio paso mientras que Lisa hablaba felizmente con el maniquí.

Felicita salió de puntitas de la casa y cerró quedamente la puerta. Ahora estaba más que seguro que preferiría seguir a sus padres por todo el país

* * *

><p>-Rayos mujer ¿Qué te entretuvo? Nuestros padres ya se fueron.-Aloisa y el resto estaban contando las maletas y checando todo<p>

-Bueno, al parecer mi niñera es una psicópata y me quería de prisionera y ser su compañera loca.

-¿Pésima mañana, eh?

Todos ya tenían sus disfraces. Adrian y Alec vestían atuendos casi idénticos, que consistían de pantalones entubados y camisas de diseñador. La camisa de Adrian estaba medio abotonada, su falso cabello rubio combinaba con sus ojos azul cielo; Alec tenía una camisa azul a cuadros que le quedaba a la perfección. Su fedora estaba un poco torcida, y mostraba su nuevo mechón azul. Ellos estaban echando humo apartados del resto.

De alguna manera, Evangeline logró trenzar su peluca marrón. El maquillaje estaba aplicado cuidadosamente, labial rojo cereza y delineador dorado. Sus pestañas de por sí largas estaban extendidas con una máscara negra, un piercing en la ceja, otro en el labio y el tercero en su oreja izquierda

Aloisa vestia como la típica madre rica, con un vestido floreado. Tenía unas arracadas doradas y su maquillaje era demasiado. Facil podía pasar como la mamá de Felicita. Mikhail tenía una gabardina verde, como la de su padre. El cabello negro y los ojos violetas hacían una extraña pero atractiva combinación.

-Ok, último ensayo. –comentó Aloisa- Cariño, ¿dónde está mi bolsa de maquillaje?

-En la maleta, segundo cierre. ¿La necesitas?- el tono de Mikhail sonaba autoritario mientras encendía un cigarro. Felicita lo vio tomar una bocanada, confundida. El la notó y dijo en su voz aniñada-No, esto no es real. Aloisa lo tenía de un disfraz de Halloween del año pasado

Aloisa se sonrojó mientras Felicita se preguntaba porque alguien necesitaría un cigarro para un disfraz de halloween

-¿Victoria? ¿Ya están tus cosas?

-Ajá, ma. ¿Ya nos vamos?- Evangeline batalló para decirlo. Si alguna vez le decía algo así a su madre, ella moriría a base de la comida de su mamá. Un escalofrío la recorrió.

-Ok, bien. Felicita, arréglate. Brad y Collin, ¿donde están?

Alec y Adrian, decidiendo que Aloisa era la juez de su jueguito, se pusieron en acción, sus malas caras fueron reemplazadas por sonrisas de modelos.

-¡Estamos aquí!-Adrian puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alec, cosa que hizo que este frunciera mentalmente. No había hecho nada todavía. Adrian seguía ganando. Suspirando, supuso que lo mejor que podría hacer era descansar su cabeza en el hombro de Adrian. Había tiempo de sobra y mucha gente que los verían y asegurar su victoria de una buena vez.

Aloisa evitó sacar su cámara nuevamente.- Excelente trabajo. Recuerden, no bajen la guardia. Cuando estemos con gente, especialmente nuestros padres, usaremos este disfraz. ¿Entendido?

Felicita asintió con el resto. Era difícil ver con los lentes oscuros. Y la peluca le picaba.

Una van gris se estacionó a un lado –Ya nos vamos.

Los rusos subieron las maletas al maletero y el resto se subió al vehículo. Aloisa se sentó en el asiento de enfrente, al lado del conductor.

-Hola, dulcecito.- Dijo el conductor. Aloisa fingió un quejido y lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo -¿Van a una fiesta de disfraces o algo?

-Algo- contestó tranquilamente- Alec, dale cuarenta. Vamos al aeropuerto-Aloisa le informó al conductor.

Alec le dio dos billetes de veinte de su billetera.

-¿Todos tienen sus cinturones? ¡Vámonos!

El conductor pisó el acelerador a fondo y Alec, quien todavía no estaba sentado, salió volando y terminó en el regazo de Adrian. Aloisa platicaba con el conductor, ignorando olímpicamente como iban a 120 kilómetros por hora, Felicita pensó ver a Lisa en la escuela donde ella había estado apenas unos minutos. Incluso con el carro alejándose, Felicita vio que Lisa estaba más que enojada. El maniquí había perdido su cabeza de almohadas y estaba en el piso.

Ahora tenía otras cosas que concentrarse aparte de la velocidad o Alec intentando arañar a Adrian en el asiento trasero. Aunque no era bueno recordar a Lisa con una mirada asesina.


	7. Chapter 7

**Por lo visto, me apliqué demasiado traduciendo, y traduje el capitulo 13 en una sentada ^^U Ahorita estoy a punto de terminar la traducción del capitulo 14 y es por eso que estoy publicando temprano. CTD tiene 22 capitulos, y en cuanto termine empezaré con la traducción de "Painting the Past" que es la secuela de este fic. Por eso me estoy medio-apurando con la traducción. Cuenten con la idea de que hasta Agosto 22 tendrán más capitulos traducidos! Espero más reviews~ si no no sabré si estoy haciendo la traducción correctamente. **

**Conectando los Puntos**

**Capitulo 7**

Felicita eventualmente descubrió que el nombre del conductor era Billy. Había sido tutor de Aloisa cuando era pequeña y estaba estudiando para ir a Berkeley. Era un chico Sobresaliente, y tenía una puntuación de 5.0. Aunque parte de su súper-inteligencia no registraba el hecho de que no debía manejar a más de 120 km por hora cuando no ibas en autopista. Diablos, ni siquiera debías pasar de 120. Era una maravilla de que no lo hayan parado.

Para cuando Billy llegó a la entrada del aeropuerto, Alec se veía verde y dejaba que Adrian lo ayudara. De hecho, todos se sentían mareados, excepto Aloisa quien no se dio cuenta en todo el viaje. Mikahail bajó las maletas y Aloisa se despidió felizmente

-Estamos a punto de vomitar y tú sin inmutarte- murmuró Evangeline, una mano en su boca.

-Victoria, querida, eso es porque nunca has estado en el mismo carro con mi madre cuando maneja.- Aloisa se apuró y tomó del brazo a Mikhail.

-Vamos amor. Niños, será mejor que nos sigan o se perderán~

Los otros se dieron cuenta que Aloisa les decía que empezaran a actuar.

-¡Calla, Ma!-gritó Evangeline- ¡No tienes que repetirlo!- Oigan… esto era fácil. La verdad, era divertido. Colgó su bolso sobre su hombre y corrió a alcanzarlos

Felicita decidió que su parte no requería de ella hablar mucho, se ajustó los lentes y los siguió calladamente detrás de Evangeline

Alec y Adrian sonrieron ampliamente mientras andaban sin prisas, Alec abrazándose a Adrian. Adrian cargó las mochilas más pesadas, como él creía que se suponía hacer. Alec jalaba una pequeña maleta Gucci (la había encontrado en el cuarto de sus padres cuando se fueron).

Nadie podía ignorar el grupo de aliens sexys que entraron. Familias los observaban sorprendidos, chicas que creían que ellas eran lindas como cualquier modelo los miraron con odio. Algunos hasta tomaron fotos.

-Me están mirando- Alec murmuró confidentemente en el oído de Adrian.

-Y lo único que ven es un puñal caminando al lado de un guapísimo chico.

-No chingues, si yo soy puñal, tú también lo eres.

-No. Mi sentido de la moda es muy masculino. Te ves como una estrella porno jubilada

Alec sonrió solo por Aloisa y por actuar, y golpeó a Adrian fuertemente en el brazo. Adrian apretó los dientes para sofocar cualquier ruido de dolor. Alec abrazó fuertemente el lugar donde lo golpeó y sonrió inocentemente a la audiencia.

-Oh, Brad- el soltó una risita- Eres un encanto.

Adrian intentó hacer que Alec lo soltase, pero él tenía un agarre férreo –Pero no como tú- murmuró en voz alta. Alec observó la audiencia y frunció por un segundo antes de relajarse en el hombro de Adrian.

Lo que todo el aeropuerto veía era a dos supermodelos murmurando y jugando entre ellos. No podían evitar mirarlos.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chequeo de la Aerolínea. 2:36…<span>_

-Harlen y Bitt.- Mikhail entonó. Miró a la chica detrás del mostrador, y actuó su parte como padre de niños ricos mientras veía a la señorita con desaprobación.

La señorita tiró algo mientras buscaba en la computadora por los nombres. –Harlen y Bitt… ¡oh, aquí están señor! ¿Tiene equipaje pesado?

Aloisa titubeó, si decían que si, tendrían que ir por el chequeo de equipaje y gastar tiempo. Suspiró. No había forma de evadirlo. Aparte, la pobre mujer estaba al borde del desmayo bajo el yugo de la mirada de Mikhail.

_Si ella cree que eso es espeluznante, entonces nunca ha visto a Lisa _musitó Felicita _Mikhail parece normal. _

-¡Si tenemos!- Adrian y Mikhail cargaron sus cosas y la cinta transportadora se las llevó.

-Aquí están sus boletos. ¡Feliz viaje!

Mikhail se apoyó en el mostrador –Estoy seguro que si- murmuró. La señorita casi caía del desmayo por el susto. Aloisa alejó a Mikhail de ahí y Adrian dejó a Alec atrás.

-Aw, rayos-Alec murmuró cuando dejó caer su bolsa. Adrian, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para adelantarse en su juego, se apuró a recogerlo.

Pero llegó un segundo tarde. Otro hombre ya le había dado la bolsa y Alec lo miraba ensoñado. Alec agrazaba la bolsa mientras le agradecía al señor.

No hay necesidad de agradecerme. Me llamo Ethan. Ethan Cole. ¿También vas a Washington D.C?

-Si… -Alec tartamudeó un poco. El hombre estaba hecho como un dios Griego. Sus facciones eran amistosas, pero lo mejor, el era _hot_

-Eres lindo, ¿lo sabías?- Alec se sonrojó y se fijó en sus zapatos, avergonzado- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Collin…

-Esplendido nombre- Ethan se agachó y dijo con voz áspera en el oído de Alec, haciéndolo sonrojarse aún más- Voy a D.C para una comisión de modelaje con dos amigos, pero creo que quiero a alguien como tu como compañía…- tomó un mechón del cabello de Alec entre sus dedos.

-¡Con… con permiso!- Alec siguió a Aloisa y pasó a Adrian de lado.

-No importa, te encontraré- Ethan sonrió malignamente viendo a Alec huir antes de seguir su camino.

Adrian marchó enojado hacia Alec- ¿Quién diablos era ese tipo?- Alec no respondió, haciendo que Adrian se preocupara- ¿Quién era?- le exigió.

Alec lo miró, y Adrian notó que sus ojos brillaban y sonreía ligeramente, mejillas todavía ruborizadas- Ethan Cole- suspiró

Aloisa se volteó -¿Ethan Cole? ¿El modelo?

-Lo vi… me habló… _mon dieu_

Adrian zarandeó a Alec de los hombros- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Él… el dijo que era lindo- Alec soltó una risita, pero no como lo hacía con Adrian. Esta era nerviosa, totalmente adorable y muy real. Adrian sintió diez kilos de celos golpearle… ¡esperen! ¿Celos? ¡El no era celoso!

-Bueno, no me importa lo que tu…

-Chicos, Mikhail encontró el hotel en donde se hospedarán nuestros padres- Aloisa señaló a Mikhail, quien tecleaba algo en la laptop de Evangeline y hackeaba servidores nuevamente.

-En el Ritz-Carlton en 22nd Street Noroeste, número 1150. Suites de lujo para ellos y otras personas. ¿Debería sacar a este… Ethan Cole y ponerlo en otro cuarto?

-¡No!-Alec exclamó- ¡Escoge otra persona!-Adrian sintió otra punzada de ce— ¡No! Celos no. Irritación. Sí, eso era.

-ok, quitaré a Jasón Omar y Aarón Liu. Alec, tu tarjeta, por favor.

Alec se la dio sin titubeos. Mikhail entró los números en la computadora y anunció –ok. Ya está. Nuestros cuartos son 435 y 434- él regresó la tarjeta

-¿En qué cuarto quedó Ethan Cole?- Alec preguntó ansiosamente. "Irritación" volvió a molestar a Adrian mientras que fruncía el ceño aún más.

-Lo sabremos luego. Por ahora, Collin y Brad compartirán una habitación, y nosotros estaremos en 435. ¿Sabes en que habitaciones estarán nuestros padres?

Mikhail había cerrado la laptop cuando Aloisa le preguntó –Oops

-Olvídalo. Lo sabremos luego.-Mikhail sacó su cigarro falso y lo prendió.

-Oh, no lo harás- dijo Evangeline quitándoselo antes de que él lo acercara a la boca- No eres la hija rebelde ¿o sí? Yo lo usaré- lo apagó y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Aloisa se tensó al ver a alguien -¡Diablos!- exclamó- ¡Veo a Mama y Vati!

Ahí estaban, Ludwig cargaba todo el equipaje y Feliciano su pequeña bolsa. La atención de todo el aeropuerto se enfocó en el par mientras caminaban hacía el otro grupo, siendo estos Felicita y compañía

Feliciano vestía un vestido verde corto y tenía su cabello en su lugar con unos broches de mariposa. Ludwig se veía como siempre: severo, impecable, y todavía sexy mientras intentaba alcanzar a su esposa. Feliciano andaba con elegancia y ligereza en stilletos; ella podría correr con ellos si quería.

-¿Son tus padres? –dijo Evangeline incrédula- ¡Se ven totalmente preciosos!

-Ludwig- Feliciano se quejó en con una voz linda- Si hubiera manejado, estaríamos más temprano, ve~

-Si te dejaba manejar de nuevo, hubiéramos chocado

-El conductor iba muy lento…

-Iba a velocidad normal

-¡Muy lento, ve~!

Aloisa se suavizó el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que Ludwig. Felicita intentó no reír.

-¿Ludwig, donde está la sala de espera?

-_Schatz,_ solo déjame arreglar todo…

-¡Sale!-Fue ahí cuando Feliciano vio a Aloisa y su grupo. Ella caminó alegremente hacía ellos.

-¡_Buon pommeriggio!_- Feliciano le gritó al grupo jovialmente. Los chicos sintieron el pánico de Aloisa, y volvieron a sus personajes, incluso Alec, quien estaba soñando sobre Ethan.

-Hola- dijo Mikhail, alzando la mirada del libro que rápidamente había abierto y estaba de cabeza, sus lentes de lectura falsos reposaban en la punta de la nariz -¿Hay algo en que puedo ayudarle?

Ve~ ¿Sabe usted dónde está la sala de espera para el vuelo a Washington D.C?

-Um, supongo que está por aquel rincón… muy, muy lejos de nosotros…

-¡_Grazie!_- Pero Feliciano no se fue- ¿A dónde van ustedes?

-También vamos a Washington D.C.-Aloisa intentó actuar despreocupada enfrente de su madre. Empezó a peinar el cabello falso de Felicita con los dedos, pretendiendo desenredarlo- ¿En serio Janet, por qué no trajiste un cepillo del cabello?

-Disculpa Mamá. Lo olvidé

-¡Tu hija es adorable!- cantó Feliciano- ¡Yo también tengo una hija! Su nombre es Aloisa. Es muy limpia y no deja que su Mama la peine…

Aloisa sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. A ella no le gustaba traer el cabello en un rodete, como a su Mama le gustaba -¿Apoco?

-_¡Si!_ ¡Es una buena niña! ¡Estoy segura que está en este momento leyendo tranquila en casa, y estudiando ese libro de literatura alemana que su Papa la obliga a leer!

Otra punzada de culpa. –Por lo visto es toda una joya.

-¡Lo es! Pero bueno, ¿para qué van a D.C? ¡Yo voy por una reunión!- Felicita puso los ojos en blanco detrás de sus gafas. Sí claro. Aloisa estaba equivocada. Feliciano adoraba saber sobre las cosas de otra gente. Felicita sabía que no era por ser mala, pero estaba poniendo toda la operación en juego.

-Nuestra familia está haciendo un viaje educacional para Janet y Victoria. Victoria, siéntate bien.

-Ajá…

Feliciano se coló en la conversación– ¡Creo que tu cabello es hermoso, Victoria!

-Gracias mujer- Evangeline suspiró mentalmente. Casi llamaba a Feliciano "señorita". Muy educada.

-¡Victoria!

-Está bien.-Feliciano le restó importancia-¿En cuál vuelo irán?

-A las tres en punto-Adrian contestó desde su lugar. Alec se le echó encima cuando Feliciano se acercó y se estaba sintiendo cómodo en su regazo

-¡El mismo que el de Ludwig y mío! ¡Oh, por cierto, ustedes chicos son lo más lindo que he visto!

-¡Feli! ¿Dónde te metiste?

-¡Aquí estoy, Ludwig! Estaba hablando con la Señora… ¡olvidé preguntarle su nombre! ¡Lo siento!

-Nancy Harlen- Dijo Aloisa. Su Vati se acercó a su Mama y se disculpó

-Oh no, para nada- intervino Mikhail- No nos dio problema alguno. Después de todo, vamos en el mismo vuelo—AGHH

Aloisa le dio un taconazo al pie de Mikhail, Ludwig la observó sospechosamente.

-Es una coincidencia. Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Feli, vámonos antes de que perdamos el vuelo…

_-¡Bastardo!_-la voz de una mujer gritó- ¡Debería matar a ese cerdo! ¡Cobrar tan caro para solo traernos al aeropuerto!

-Lovi, solo fueron cuarenta dólar—

-¡Cuarenta dólares a la basura! No puedo creer que no me avisaste- ella le propinó un certero zape a la nuca de su esposo.

-Yo pienso que es razonable…

Felicita quedó congelada. Podía reconocer esas voces donde sea. Cuando se giró a la dirección de la voz, sus suposiciones fueron confirmadas. Su Mamá se dirigía hacia ellos echa una furia, todavía gritando barbaridad y media a su Papá. Su Papá asentía a todo sentido.

Felicita se acercó a Aloisa -¡Es mi Mamá!-murmuró apresurada -¡Está aquí!

Aloisa seguía sorprendida -¡Es igualita a _mi_ Mama!

El resto también notó las similitudes. Eran como dos gotas de agua. La única diferencia era los rizos opuestos

Feliciano era la más sorprendida. Ella miró boquiabierta a Lovino, quien todavía no la veía. Ludwig lanzó un grito apagado al ver a Lovino gritar.

_-¡Fratello!_-gritó Feliciano- ¡Ve, _fratello~!_

-¿Quien dijo eso? ¿No puede ver que esto tratando con un idiota...?- su voz se apagó al notar a Feliciano- ¡¿Qué chingados haces en California?

-¡Aquí vivo, _fratello!_- Feliciano abrazó fuertemente a Lovino, mientras que Lovino tartamudeaba

-¡Ah, es Antonio!-ella exclamó, jalando a Antonio al abrazo. Lovino se ruborizó. Estaba tan feliz de ver a Feliciano de nuevo, pero no quería mostrarlo, o Feliciano y Antonio la molestarían por el resto de sus vidas.

-¡Ita-chan!-Antonio sonrió- ¡Hola Ludwig!

-¿La patata? ¿Dónde…? _¡Ahí estás!_- Ludwig había devuelto el saludo a Antonio con la cabeza antes de soltar una mueca cuando la atención de Lovino se fijó en él. Ella intentó zafarse del abrazo -¡Suéltame, Feliciano! ¡Voy a descalabrar a ese bastardo! ¡Ni siquiera me dijo dónde estabas!

Feliciano y Antonio no soltaron a Lovino -¡El no sabía! _¡Fratello,_ relájate!

-Un gusto volver a verte, Lovino

-¡No me digas así Bastardo Patatas! ¡De seguro te aprovechaste de Feliciano todo este tiempo! ¡Alégrate de que no estaba!

-Estamos casados…

-¡No es excusa!

Aloisa y Felicita los miraban sorprendidas; sus padres si se conocían. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es posible?

Aloisa no pudo mantenerse callada -¿Quiénes son, señorita…?

-¡Feliciano!-Feliciano contestó felizmente -¡Es mi _fratello!_-ella apuntó a Lovino

-¿No querrá decir _sorella?_- Aloisa se confundió aun más

-Oh…-Feliciano lo sopesó en lo que los adultos se congelaron al darse cuenta- ¡Así es! ¡Fue un error!- ellos suspiraron aliviados.

-¡Me alegro de verte de nuevo, Lovino!- volteó a ver a su "_sorella_"-¿Por qué no me dijiste que dejarías Italia?

-¡El Bastardo Tomates no me dejó!-Antonio se rió nervioso, mirando al grupo de jóvenes de reojo.

-¡Bueno, no importa! Solo estoy feliz de que nos hayamos visto de nuevo- Ludwig quedó boquiabierto del horror.

-Vámonos…- nuevamente, Ludwig fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡Francis, quita tu mano de mi arse right now!

-Ohohoho~ _Je m'excuse, ma chérie~_

Evangeline abrió los ojos en shock, y Alec se giró en el regazo de Adrian para verlos.

Una mujer de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas marchaba enojada. Se bajaba su falda azul, sus mejillas ruborizadas. El hombre detrás de ella la seguía tranquilamente, su cabello rubio igual al de Alec. El paraba cada unos cuantos pasos para soplar besos a las chicas alrededor de él, consiguiendo puñetazos cada vez que la mujer lo cachaba.

Nuevamente, eran gente como los padres de Aloisa o Felicita: a la moda, extremadamente fotogénicos y positivamente impresionantes. Las facciones de la mujer eran un poco empañadas por el marcado ceño que tenía por el momento.

-Oh no…- susurró Evangeline. La atención del grupo se fijó en ella. Alec se escondió rápidamente en el cuello de Adrian, no por la apuesta, pero en miedo. Hasta se cubrió la cara con la fedora. Adrian lo dejó quedarse ahí, todavía maquinando como destruir a Ethan Cole por ligar con su… ¿su qué? No, Alec no es suyo ¿en que estaba pensando?

-Son Mother y Father. Alec tiene que esconderse. Mother es muy atenta.

Aloisa miró a los adultos poner su atención en la madre de Evangeline y vio a su Mama correr para abrazarla a ella y al hombre.

Ellos estaban paralizados. Casi todos estaban aquí y Aloisa finalmente se dio cuenta de que la cara de Alec no estaba bien disfrazada como las del resto. Con suerte, ellos lograrían mantener el acto hasta que llegaran a D.C…


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdón por la tardanza D: La vida me dio un golpe este par de semanas, y para cerrar con broche de oro, me dio gripe veraniega, así que ando con jaqueca y moco flojo -ew- Esta es mi última semana de vacaciones y sigo estancada en capitulo 17, ya que tiene una nota de autor larguísima y mejor me callo porque no les importa esto(?) GRACIAS por los reviews~! Recuerden que hay un grupo en dA para cualquier tipo de fanart de esta historia, link en mi perfil~**

**Para los que se confunden fácilmente como yo, hay una tabla con los asientos en el avión, tal y como Choco-Loki los puso. Ahí les va:**

Fr. UK. **PASILLO.** US. Rus. Ger. Ita. Rom. Es.

Alo. Mik ** PASILLO**. Evan. Adr. Ale. Eth. **Vacio (Forever Alone)**

**Conectando los Puntos**

**Capitulo 8**

Ellos terminaron siendo empujados por Feliciano junto con sus respectivos padres. Mientras Feliciano hablaba sin parar, los otros inspeccionaron a los chicos. La gente del aeropuerto pensaron que eran súper modelos yendo a una sesión fotográfica masiva. Aloisa y los chicos disfrazados intentaron alejarse de Feliciano, quien platicaba con Lovino.

-Entonces, _mon cher,- _Francis se volteó a Alec- ¿el es tu amante?

Adrian tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alec todo el tiempo. Alec se bajó un poco la fedora y casi se ahoga solo cuando su padre le habló

-Um, sí, sí lo es- Alec reposó su cabeza en el hombro de Adrian para que su sombrero casi le cubriera los ojos. Adrian estaba en busca de Ethan Cole, queriendo mostrarle que Alec era _de él_ y que Alec era el lo abrazaba... ¡NO! ¡Lo volvió a hacer!

Francis observó la cara de Alec con curiosidad- Que mal, Francis Onii-chan siempre estará disponible si decides tener _otra_ compañía, ¿mm? La pasarías genial~

Francis se agachó coqueto para mirarlo a los ojos, y Alec intentó no asquearse al pensar que su papá le coqueteaba. _Mon Dieu._ ¿Entonces su papá era bi?

La mujer regresó y le dio un zape a Francis –Bloody git, ¡lo estás asustando! ¿Por qué no lo haces con tu almohada y lo dejas en paz?

-Oh, estoy pensando el algo más que podría hacer…-la mujer se ruborizó y le dio otro zape

-¡Ahh… tan violenta, _ma chérie!_ Creo que me gusta...

-¡_No_ me llames así!

Aloisa, Evangeline, Felicita y Mikhail iban detrás de Adrian y Alec. Los adultos estaban en su mundo por ahora, hablando a mil kilómetros por hora.

Aloisa se acercó al resto- Ahora sí creo que son espías del gobierno- el grupo estuvo de acuerdo -¿Qué piensas Alec?

-Mi papá intentó coquetear conmigo. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-¿Dónde están mis padres?- preguntó Adrian. Mikhail asintió; Aloisa lo tenía del brazo como si ella lo soltase, el piso desaparecería debajo de ella. Ludwig la miraba varias veces cuando ella caminaba con ellos.

Justamente, una voz muy fuerte se oyó por todo el aeropuerto, sobresaltando a los adultos.

-What the bloody hell was that?- la oji-verde preguntó antes de abrir los ojos –Oh no…

-¡La heroína está de regreso! ¡Apúrate, Vanya, que llegamos tarde!

- Pero моя подсолнечник (mi girasol), tú querías quedarte una hora más maquillándote.

-Era necesario, dummy. Y también peinarme. No es como si tú tuvieras que hacerlo.

La voz afeminada se acercaba, junto con el eco de los tacones. Allie apareció de la nada con su esposo orgullosamente con la cabeza en alto. Caminó por el aeropuerto fácilmente con sus tacones de 12 centímetros tal y como Feliciano bailaba con los suyos. Su vestido strapless era azul blanco y rojo, como si la hubieran vestido con la bandera estadounidense; terminaba más arriba de medio muslo y los chicos en el aeropuerto miraban sus atributos mientras caminaba. Eso era, hasta que Iván los maldijo por lo bajo. Tenía aretes de banderitas de Estados Unidos; las puntas del cabello estaban rizadas y saltaban con cada paso que daba. Hoy, su máscara era acentuada y sus labios eran rojos cereza. Iván era el mismo con su gabardina y bufanda, su sonrisa macabra a todo lo que daba para alejar a admiradores.

-Oh…- se quejó Adrian- Lo volvió a hacer. Es peor que la fiesta de navidad del año pasado

-¡Iggy~!- Allie saludó a los adultos con la mano (su manicura era rojo, blanco y líneas azules)-¡Que milagro! ¡Mwah! ¡Mwah!- ella hizo varios sonidos de besos y los sopló a la mamá de Evangeline, quien parecía que quería golpear a Allie en la cabeza.

Allie era rápida, sin tener problemas con sus tacones, ella patinó y abrazó sorpresivamente a la mamá de Evangeline

-Alf—

-¡Allie! ¡Mi nombre es Allie! ¿Me extrañaste, Iggy? ¿Huh? ¿Extrañaste a tu heroína personal? ¿O estabas muy ocupada con Francis?

-¡No lo estaba! ¡De seguro te pusiste muy cómoda con tu monstruo ruso!

-¿Te refieres a Vanya? Es obvio. Estamos casados.- Los hombres presentes suspiraron derrotados. Novias se desquitaron con tomarlos del brazo fuertemente, llenas de envidia.

-¿Y qué haces vistiendo y corriendo así?

-¿Oh, esto?- Allie se alzó la falda un poco y Francis colapsó por una hemorragia nasal- Lo encontré en una fiesta de disfraces. ¿No es genial? Pero nadie lo quería.

-Me imagino.

-Iggy, no seas desabrida, solo porque me veo mejor en esto que tu. Por cierto, lindo vestido

-No es cierto, git.

Allie puso un dedo en sus labios, pensando –Hmm… Francis, ¿Quien se vería mejor en esto, Iggy o yo?

-¡No metas al pervertido en esto!

-Como sea. ¿Qué nombre usas hoy en día?- La mamá de Evangeline se volteó a ver a los chicos, confundida.

-¡Mi nombre es Elizabeth, el de toda la vida, wanker!

-Ahh, que poco original.

_-¿Excuse me?_

-¡Ah, es Ludwig! ¡Y Feliciano, y Romano y Francis y Antonio y random people! ¡Hola!- Allie despotricó alegremente a los chicos, quienes estaban agrupados. Mikhail y Adrian miraron asustados a su madre. _¿Ella siempre tiene que vestirse reveladoramente cada vez que sale?_ Se preguntaron mentalmente.

-Me llamo Nancy Harl—…-empezó a decir Aloisa

-Ok, ¡eso es genial! ¿También van a D.C? Si, a lo mejor. ¡Apurémonos y vamos! Nos tardamos mucho. ¡Vanya~!

-Si, si. Ya voy.

-Ve~ ¡Allie te ves linda!

La conversación continuó. Francis intentó acercarse al trasero de Allie, pero era parado por el puñetazo de Iván o Allie, y ella golpeaba _mucho más_ fuerte que Elizabeth. Ellos continuaron su riña entre ellos, ahora que todos estaban presentes. Allie sacó una Big Mac y empezó a comer; milagrosamente, su labial no se despintó.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?-murmuró Aloisa- ¿Son todos los espías así de guapos?

-Si a guapos te refieres a que mi mamá se viste como una prosti… Así parece.

-Adrian, a eso no me refería. Solo que sus caras, su cuerpo y todo lo demás es demasiado perfecto. Y todos están a la moda, lo sabes.

-A lo mejor van a sus misiones secretas cuando estamos dormidos.

Evangeline miró a su papá, ahora intentando tocar el trasero de todos, incluyendo los chicos.- ¿Eso crees, Felicita? Mi padre actúa como un pedófilo rehabilitado.

-Más como un acosador sexual, _¿non?_ Mínimo.-Alec bufó desde el hombro de Adrian. Rayos… Alec era tibio y adora... ok, esto tiene que parar.

-Aloisa, las únicas personas que podrían ser espías son tu padre y el padre de Adrián. Los otros… no se ven espías. Oh, bother…- el piercing estúpido en su labio no la dejaba hablar

-Bien, yo sí creo que lo son ¿verdad, Mikhail?

-Sí…- el amarre de Aloisa se apretó, y el sintió como su brazo se hacía azul. Y su pie todavía le dolía de lo de antes.

-Deben de conocerse de algún lado. Familias extendidas trabajando en el bajo mundo o algo. Ya sabemos que Felicita y yo somos primas, así que a lo mejor somos parientes de algún modo.

Es cierto. Felicita había olvidado eso. Era un poco raro pensar que Aloisa es su pariente, o pariente de su Mamá.

-Chicos, cuando entremos en el avión no podremos hablar así. Son cinco horas de actuación, literalmente. ¿Entendido?

Sí. Un desliz y Mother se dará cuenta.

-Exacto. Mikhail y yo nos sentaremos detrás de los padres de Evangeline. Evangeline y Felicita, siéntense detrás de los padres de Adrian. Alec y Adrian… creo que eso los deja con los padres de Felicita o los míos. Está bien, pero… Mama platica mucho

-Y mi Papá también

-Argh, estoy confundida-Aloisa murmuró cansada- Ya veremos cómo nos va.

Ellos caminaron cautelosamente hacia el mostrador, detrás de los adultos y le dieron a la azafata sus boletos. Feliciano se volteaba de vez en cuando para comprobar que los jóvenes los siguieran. No parecía que sospechaba algo… por ahora. Felicita también se giraba, esperando ver a Lisa. Lo último que ella vio antes de ir al avión fue un cabello blanco crespo acercándose al mostrador desde lejos. Ella esperó que solo fuera su imaginación.

* * *

><p>Felicita odiaba volar en avión. Primera: apestaban; segunda: la comida era asquerosa; tercera: los compañeros de vuelo eran molestos. Especialmente si estos eran tus padres y <em>ellos <em> adoraban platican con los de alrededor. Los adolescentes abordaron y se sentaron conforme el plan original. Francis y Elizabeth se sentaron en la ventana, y Aloisa y su "esposo" detrás de ellos. Sus "hijas" se sentaron detrás de los padres de los hermanos rusos, Adrian y Alec se acomodaron detrás de los padres de Felicita.

Alec parecía que ni siquiera actuaba. Se la pasó abrazando a Adrian actuando "mariconamente", cosa que la audiencia y los padres creyeron completamente,

-_Ma chérie_, deberíamos hacer eso en público- comentó Francis, torciendo el cuello para ver a Alec en el regazo de Adrian, murmurándole y riéndose.

Y así fue, hasta que la persona que se sentó al lado de Alec fue nada más que Ethan Cole. Alec se paró del regazo de Adrian y evitó contacto visual con Ethan hasta que _él_ notó a Alec.

-Collin, bebé- el exclamó alegre, su mano girando delicadamente la cara de Alec para verlo. Alec estaba rígido, sus ojos miraban a los azules de Ethan con admiración- Pensaba verte en D.C, pero henos aquí. De ver ser el desti—…

-¿Ethan?-Feliciano y Lovino se voltearon -¿Ethan eres tú?

Adrian estaba agradecido de que los hayan interrumpido; estaba al borde del asco. Alec tenía ambas manos en sus mejillas y miraba su regazo tímidamente, cosa que molestaba a Adrian.

-¿Srta. Feli? ¿Y Srta. Lovino?

-_¡Si!_ ¡Es grandioso volver a verte!

-¡No sabía que ustedes vivían en California!

-Nosotras tampoco- Lovino dijo secamente.

-No te hemos visto desde aquel desfile de modas en Milán hace ¿diez años?-Feliciano sonrió- No he diseñado mucha ropa desde entonces.

-Los suyos fueron los mejores de la noche- Ethan asintió- Tengo que admitir, que se ven iguales, su cara todavía es preciosa, y Srta. Lovino sigue igual de bella

Feliciano rió mientras que Lovino se volteó incrédula -¿A sí? Pues parece que tienes un diez millones de arrugas en tu cara.

-_Sorella,_ ¡el no es así! ¡Se ve con más experiencia y maduro! ¡Tenías dieciocho años cuando subiste a la pasarela! ¡El modelo más joven! ¿Sabes? te he visto en miles de revistas. ¡Felicidades por alcanzar la fama!

-No fue nada. ¿Regresará a la industria del modelaje, Srta. Feli?

Feliciano puso su dedo en sus labios pensativa. –Ya veremos-

-Muy bien, si me disculpan, he encontrado una joya a mí la...

Ethan volteó más solo se encontró a Adrian con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ok, mira, no me interesa su eres un súper modelo o una mierda de esas, pero no vas a...

-¡Ethan!-Alec exclamó detrás de Adrián- ¡Lo siento! Tiré algo y la azafata me llamó

Ethan no le dio importancia –Mientras que estés aquí…- el tomó a Alec de las manos, haciéndolo sonrojarse y parpadear lindamente-… que el mundo ruede.

Francis miró todo como si fuera telenovela- _Mon dieu_, Elizabeth. ¡Esto es mejor que mis películas! Tienes que ver esto

-Frog, estoy intentando no emborracharme para cuando bajemos del avión, y no estás ayudando.

-¡Hey, Iggy!

-_¿What is it?_

-…

-¿_Well_?

-_Rah, rah, ah, ah, ah~ Roma, romama~ Iggy es gruñón, quiere que lo tiren—_

-¿Quién quiere?- Francis preguntó expectante

-Frog, salta de una ventana. ¡Y tu, cállate!

-¡Canta conmigo!

_-Hello, hello, Iggy llamaste, no te puedo oír. No tengo..._

-¡Cierra la boca, bloody idiot!

-Sale. Entonces solo estaré besándome con Vanya. –Allie se acercó a su esposo y lo besó, mientras que Iván respondió el beso entusiasmado. Adrian y Mikhail los miraban con horror –Mmmh…

-Elizabeth, eres una genio-murmuró Francis

-¡Por todos los cielos! Forget it, necesito alcohol-ella llamó a una azafata.

Evangeline y Felicita estaban sentadas aterrorizadas detrás de Iván; su aura espeluznante era cien veces peor que la de Mikhail, y pensaron que podían _verla_ alrededor suyo: líneas purpura onduleadas y gruesas de la perdición que emanaban de su cuerpo. Allie parecía inconsciente de ellas mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Iván. Ellas recargaron en el sillón y se forzaron a dormir.

* * *

><p>-Hey. Hey, Jan. Jan, levántate. Ya aterrizamos<p>

Felicita abrió los ojos, su alrededor medio borroso. Evangeline la codeaba despacio y sus padres fingidos estaban el pasillo, platicando. Adrian fruncía el ceño mientras veía a su "amante" platicar con Ethan Cole desde hace 5 horas.

-¿Qué horas son?-preguntó Felicita amodorrada

Allie le contestó –Es tarde, baby girl. Te dormiste todo el tiempo. Tienes el sueño profundo, ¿verdad?

Iván se encogió de hombros –Como tú, Allie

-Hey, no es mi culpa

Ellos salieron del avión y siguieron a sus padres a la sección de equipaje. Elizabeth estaba borracha y dejó que Francis la cargara. Francis no intentó tocar a nadie desde que cargaba con el peso de su esposa. Lovino se quedó callada después de dos copas de vino, pero Feliciano seguía igual de platicadora.

-¿En qué hotel se hospedarán? Ella preguntó, tomada del brazo de Ludwig

-Ritz-Carlton

Adrian asintió –Igualmente.-ya se sentía un poco mejor, ahora que Alec finalmente se acordó que se suponía que estaba casado con Adrian. Despues de besar las manos y murmurarse al odio con Ethan, obviamente.

-¡Qué coincidencia! ¿Saben? ¡Hubiera pensado que ustedes nos estan siguiendo!- Ella soltó una risita

-Jaja, sí, se podría pensar eso- Mikhail dijo monótonamente. Aloisa y él soportaron un sinfín de preguntas sobre su falsa vida juntos por parte de Francis, y por alguna razón, le dijeron que tenían seis perros, querían otro niño, y se llamaría Bobby, y que Sr. Harlen era dueño de una compañía de retretes.

-Oh, bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Haremos una pequeña parada antes de ir al hotel. ¡Nos vemos, _bella!_

Sus padres se fueron, Francis aún cargando a Elizabeth, Feliciano rebasando con Ludwig para alcanzar a su hermana y Allie saltando a los brazos de Iván para "que sean igual que Iggy y Francis"

-¡Mamá, se están yendo!-dijo Felicita urgentemente- ¿Deberíamos seguirlos?

Aloisa le restó importancia, visiblemente cansada como Mikhail.- Déjalos ir, Janet. Los veremos en el hotel. Dios, estoy cansada. Cariño, ve por el equipaje- Mikhail se alejó, su aura al máximo para poder hacerse espacio entre las personas. Aloisa vaciló, sus ojos entrecerrados.

Adrian puso un brazo alrededor a Alec- Hey babe, ¿no estás cansado del vuelo?-Este era el tiempo perfecto para hacer una escena y ganar sus cincuenta dólares.

Para su sorpresa, Alec lo empojó y sacó unos billetes de su cartera- Solo aléjate de mí ¿sí? Ten, tómalo. Ya no estoy jugando.

-¿Q-qué?

-No me amas, así que no tienes que forzarte a hacer esto.

-Pero… ¿de qué hablas? -la mano de Adrian estaba alzada, los billetes se sentían raros en su mano.

-De que no tienes que actuar así cuando nuestros padres no están cerca- Dijo Alec simplemente.

-¿Pero… por qué?

-Porque no es real- Dijo Alec. Su voz no tenía emoción alguna. Parecía como si estuviera leyendo- Con permiso- Alec se alejó para ayudar a Mikhail con las bolsas.

-Vamos Adrian, que ya nos vamos-Aloisa le gritó desde al lado de Mikhail. Alec le daba la espalda.

-Ah, ok- el siguió al resto hacia la salida, su mente haciendo conjeturas.

El no quería que terminara así. ¿Qué era? ¿Solo un juego para Alec? ¿Qué hay de él? Por un segundo el sintió que que Alec iba a estar ahí con el por siempre. Ya ni le importaba actuar tan afeminado ni pensar en una relación falsa que nunca existió. Apenas conoció a Alec hace unos días, y empezó este jueguito hace unas horas. Pero había algo mal con su pecho. Se sentía vacio, vacio, vacio. Se sentía… como si hubiera perdido a un amigo, por muy cursi que sonara.

-Oye, Adrian, ¿estás bien?-Felicita se espero hasta que caminó a la par con él, mirándolo buscando algún signo de tensión- Alec y tu han estado muy callados desde que abordamos

-Sí, estamos bien. El solo quiere llegar al hotel ya que está cansado.

-Si tu lo dices –Felicita contestó dudosa- Si hay algún problema, puedes decírmelo ¿vale?

Adrian le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda –No es nada. Ve con el resto. Ahorita voy.

Pero antes de que Felicita se alejara, puso el dinero de Alec en su bolsillo trasero discretamente. Ya no lo quería. No tenía valor alguno para él ahora.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: orz orz orz LO SIENTO TTOTT la escuela me comió literalmente! No me ha dado tiempo ni de asomarme, mucho menos de ponerme a escribir y traducir... Solo puedo asegurarles que no soy la única -Choco Loki tmb está pasando por esto, tengo tiempo para apurarme con las traducciones- Bueno, los dejo leer~**

**Conectando los Puntos**

**Capitulo 9**

Felicita no concebía como sus padres podrían hospedarse en el Ritz-Carlton. Era un hotel de lujo, y estaba segura que al menos _sus_ padres eran gente normal. Cuando sus padres se fueron a quien sabe dónde, Evangeline, Felicita y Adrian casi muerto les tocó empujar a Mikhail y Aloisa quienes se caían del sueño. Alec cargaba con casi todo el equipaje calladamente, algo inusual. Felicita notó que Adrian le mandaba un par de miradas, que Alec ignoró.

Ellos dejaron a sus "padres" en uno de esos sillones afelpados, y esperaban a que Evangeline y Alec los registrara.

-Iré contigo." Adrian se ofreció, fijando su mirada con la de Alec, expectante.

Alec sentó a Adrian en uno de los sillones.- Está bien. Creo que debería hacer algo aparte de sentarme y verme lindo.- El no tartamudeó ni se enojó para esconder su placer al ver que Adrian le ofreció ayuda. No estaba feliz ni infeliz; su expresión era monótona.

Los hermanos fueron al mostrador y empezaron a charlar con la señorita, quien no podía dejar de ver al resto de su grupo de "supermodelos". En un minuto el par había regresado, cada uno con una tarjeta.

-Suites 434 para Adrian y para mí, y al lado 435 para ustedes. Ultimo piso- Evangeline pasó uno de los brazos de Aloisa por sus hombros, Felicita hizo lo mismo y cuidadosamente la ayudaron a ir al elevador. Adrian miraba las maletas preocupado, antes de ver a Alec. Alec cargó casi todo en su espalda, y jaló unas maletas con ruedas.

-Adelántate- le dijo- Ayuda a tu hermano. Los demás huéspedes pensarán que está borracho- Era cierto; Mikhail arrastraba los pies y se balanceaba, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

Adrian titubeó –Si quieres hablar conmi—

-Adrian- Alec le ordenó, finalmente suspirando del cansancio- Solo ayúdalo. Estoy seguro que esto puede esperar.

Inmediatamente, Adrian ayudó a su hermano y lo jaló hacía donde estaba Evangeline. Alec exhaló nuevamente, le irguió lentamente y cargó el equipaje a pesar de su fatiga

* * *

><p>Alec murmuró un buenas noches a la familia fingida cuando los cuatro entraron a su suite. Adrian abrió la puerta de al lado y le quitó las maletas a Alec sin decir nada. En cuanto Alec entró, vio un serio problema.<p>

Solo había una cama, en medio de una TV gigante, sillones y un refrigerador lleno. Mikhail había olvidado agregar dos camas cuando hackeo el servidor. Pero era una cama gigantesca, probablemente más grande que una King size. ¿Hacían camas así de grandes? ¿O solo juntaron dos colchones? Adrian no comentó nada en lo que Alec cerraba la puerta.

Los dos estaban parados en un silencio incomodo. Verdad: si Alec no le hubiera dado el dinero a Adrian, estuvieran discutiendo ahora. El silencio se prolongó hasta que Alec abrió su maleta y sacó su pijama.

-Voy a ducharme.- murmuró. Adrian asintió, sus ojos siguiendo todos los movimientos de Alec.

Pasaron veinte minutos antes de que Alec saliera del baño, su cabello rubio húmedo y sin el mechón azul. Tendría que repintarlo. La televisión estaba en un canal de telenovelas y Adrian estaba en la orilla de la cama, roncando.

Las facciones de Alec se suavizaron. Todavía no sabía porque acabó con Adrian. Pero no habían acabado: ni siquiera tenían una relación para empezar. Todo fue invento de Aloisa de último minuto; demonios, a ella se le había olvidado desde que su "esposo" y ella fueron atacados por Francis y sus preguntas

Alec apagó la tele y se sentó al lado de Adrian. Le quitó la peluca rubia y la puso en el buró, dejando caer el cabello plateado de Adrian. El extraño mechoncito de cabello que no se peinaba. Ambos estuvieron en un tranquilo silencio por un tiempo, aunque el otro no sabía.

_¿Fue porque lo odiaba? _Reflexionó Alec antas de negar con la cabeza. No, no lo odiaba. Quizá Adrian era un poco molesto, pero nunca hirió físicamente a Alec. _¿Fue por Ethan?_

Alec dejó de secarse el cabello. _¿Y sí fue? Sí Ethan no hubiera estado, ¿me hubiera alejado de Adrian?_ Ya no sabía que pensar. Al principio, en el aeropuerto, casi se pudo imaginar que Adrian y el eran una pareja de hecho. La última vez que Adrian lo besó fue… en el parque. Se sintió forzado e anormal en ese entonces. ¿Cómo contaba eso? ¿Qué eran ahora? Ya no eran amigos, pero definitivamente no eran amantes.

Se levantó y apagó las luces, la ultima lámpara en el rinconcito prendida dejando una tenue luz. Incluso en la oscuridad, las facciones de Adrian se veían. Sus parpados revoloteaban, y parecía perenne y libre, como su mamá. La nariz era de su padre, y el cabello plateado también era de Iván. El no sabía porque no lo había notado antes, pero Adrian era guapo. No en la forma de mujeriego Don Juan, pero hermoso, como en las películas donde la trama es en los 1900 y el protagonista tenía un porte regio.

Alec suspiró; no tenía que pensar sobre eso ahorita. Por lo que sabía, Adrian ha de pensar que era fácil y picaflor. Acostó a Adrian bien en la cama, recostando su cabeza en la almohada gentilmente. El se acostó del otro lado de la cama, en la orilla para no tocar a Adrian. Mientras Alec se dormía, adrian se volteó y abrazó con delicadeza a Alec.

* * *

><p><em><span>Habitación 435, 6:24 a.m.<span>_

Felicita estaba adormilada, con Evangeline aún durmiendo a su lado. Miró a Aloisa y Mikhail, quienes habían sido acostados a duras penas, pero por suerte, ambos estaban muy desorientados para hacer algo, mucho menos quejarse. Aloisa no era alguien con una postura para dormir. A eso de las 3 de la madrugada se cayó de la cama, y las chicas tuvieron que levantarla ya que Aloisa no se dio cuenta (o no le importó). Actualmente, sus piernas estaban en el pecho de Mikhail, acostada al revés. Mikhail parecía tener problemas para respirar, ya que las piernas de Aloisa lo presionaban.

Felicita movió la pierna de Aloisa con cuidado. Ahora estaba al revés y sus pies al lado de la cara de Mikhail. Pero pudo oír como Mikhail suspiraba dormido al poder respirar como Dios manda.

_Es Lunes…_ pensó Felicita. _Debería estar en la escuela… ESCUELA._ Felicita se espantó por un segundo antes de sentarse en una silla, recordando su situación y ubicación. Aparte, Aloisa y Mikhail habían falsificado notas de justificación (que si parecían reales, por cierto). La letra de Mikhail parecía poder copiar la de cualquiera. Ella estaba en una misión. El plan de Aloisa era descubrir espiando e irse antes de que sus padres regresaran. Sonaba más simple cuando Aloisa lo dijo.

Se puso unos jeans limpios y despertó a Evangeline

_Habitación 434, 6:52 a.m._

Alec se volteó lentamente en la cama, sorprendido y un poco desilusionado al encontrar a nadie a su lado. Escuchó la regadera y se vistió rápidamente, poniéndose una camiseta grande que encontró en el piso. Pasaba de sus muslos, cubriendo sus piernas desnudas. Cuando se dio cuenta que no era su camisa, Adrian salía del baño.

Adrian solo tenía una toalla alrededor de su torso. Alec se congeló. Adrian se veía más guapo que Ethan, con su flequillo platinado cubriendo sus ojos y su boca curvada en una pequeña o. ¿Por qué no lo notó antes?- Uh… ¿buenos días…?

-Oh, _mon dieu_, disculpa. De seguro es tu camisa, porque la encontré en el piso y yo…

-Quédatela.

-¿huh?

-Se te ve bien. Ah, digo…-Adrian se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

-Oh, si está bien contigo…

-¡Claro…!

-Yo, um, me iré a pintarme el cabello de nuevo-Alec pasó al lado de Adrian tímidamente y entró al baño

Adrian se dejó caer en la cama cuando Alec cerró la puerta del baño y se cubrió los ojos con su brazo. ¡Estúpido! ¡Eso fue estúpido! _"Se te ve bien…"_ ¿Qué diablos? Era su vieja camiseta. ¡Deja de estar nervioso! ¡Tienes recuperar a Alec! ¡Para mostrarle a Ethan Cole! Pero… Adrian pausó. ¿Era para presumirle a Cole? ¿O… le gustaba Alec?

Después de unos diez minutes de andar en círculos en la alfombra, Adrian decidió pedirle una cita a Alec. Algo agradable y sofisticado. Donde a Alec le gustara y lugares donde Ethan Cole estaría.

Adrian esperó a Alec, pero había estado dentro durante mucho tiempo. Una miradita no dañaría, es para asegurarse que no se haya lastimado o algo…

Adrian entreabrió la puerta mi miró. Alec se recargaba hacia el espejo, alisando un mechón de cabello y pintándolo azul. La camiseta marcaba su figura delgada y mostraba sus largas piernas. Adrian estaba mirando directamente al trasero de Alec cuando recién miró.

Le tomó a Alec cinco minutos para notar los ojos azules de Adrian espiando desde la puerta en la esquina del espejo. Le lanzó unas toallas a la puerta, que se cerró automáticamente con un click. Alec estaba sonrojado, imaginándose exactamente lo que Alec observada desde quien sabe cuánto tiempo

* * *

><p><em><span>Lobby, 10:12 a.m.<span>_

Alec y Adrian salieron del elevador, Alec abrazando el brazo de Adrian nuevamente. Sabía que lo hacía por Aloisa y su teatrito, pero una parte de él quería abrazarlo para siempre, y un tercio idiota de su cerebro quería buscar a Ethan. _Rayos, incluso pienso como una prosti_ pensó Alec amargamente _Ahora el nunca me querrá, mucho menos querrá salir conmigo. Espera ¿Salir conmigo? El no quiere, él no, ¡fui yo quien lo rechazó cuando ni siquiera hizo nada!_

-¡Buenos días, Sr. y Sr. Bitt!- Aloisa los saludó energéticamente. Su entusiasmo regresó después de dos tazas de café y una barra energética. -¿Podríamos desayunar en la calle y continuar nuestra misión?

Aloisa vestía un vestido café ceñido con encajes en el cuello y unos pequeños aretes de perlas. Sí, los tomó prestados del joyero de su Mama, pero eran perfectos para la imagen de madre rica. El sombrero de encaje café y los guantes blancos de satín eran un buen toque.

Ellos sabían a qué se referían. -¿Podríamos comer sándwiches, Mami? ¿Por fa? ¿Por fa? Estoy cansada de la comida de hotel- Felicita actuó como ella pensó que era una niña rica. Bueno, se basaba en Angelina. Pero más amable. La comida del hotel se veía exquisita; tendría que ser idiota para no comer aquí, pero Felicita supuso que Angelina no la comería.

Evangelina estaba sentada cruzada de piernas, con el cigarro falso de Mikhail _Genial,_ ella pensó,_ vapor de agua sale del cigarro. Esto es padrísimo. _-¿Haciéndole caso a Felicita, Ma?- los huéspedes en el lobby miraron con desaprobación el cigarro, pero al no oler humo, cosa desconcertante, no la regañaron.

-Bueno, chicas. Vámonos antes de que sea más tarde, ¿da—digo, sí?- Mikhail les ordenó, con una mano en la frente. Casi no pudo dormir anoche. Soñó que un elefante durmió en su pecho, o algo parecido. Aloisa lo tuvo que despertar pegándole con girasoles falses que Evangeline encontró en una jarra de la sala.

-Quiero ir a McDonald's- dijo Felicita. Había recordado que Adrian dijo que su mama amaba las hamburguesas y que las comía todos los días. Con suerte, se toparían con ellos.

Mikhail entendió su idea –Ok, comeremos ahí.

Mikhail le ofreció a Aloisa su mano, que ella aceptó gustosa. Evangeline y Felicita los siguieron y empezaron a discutir sobre lo que ellas pensaban que los niños ricos discutirían: ropa, zapatos, dinero, lo que el otro tenía o no tenía. Felicita todavía buscaba a Lisa, por imposible que parezca. Pero con una loca como Lisa, uno nunca sabe…

Adrian alzó su ceja y puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alec. Se sentía mejor, notó Alec. Adrian se veía más relajado y dispuesto. Su agarre no era forzado ni rígido, pero lo contrario, era gentil. El acomodó su cabeza en su hombro, como lo había hecho en el aeropuerto, pero ahora lo hacía con gusto. El disfrutaría este momento antes de que termine. Alec sabía que pasaría eventualmente, quiera o no.

* * *

><p><em><span>California, en la escuela, 10:30 a.m.<span>_

-Ok, secretaria, te lo preguntaré nuevamente. ¿Dónde está Felicita Vargas Carriedo?- Angelina golpeó el escritorio varías veces con la mano.

Las secretarías no se atrevían a no obedecer las demandas de Angelina; ellas sabían quién era su padre, y él las podía correr si ellas hacían algo que molestara a Angelina, por injusto que sonara. La señora sacó una nota de su escritorio

-Está en Washington D.C, visitando a un amigo de la familia, según esto.

-_¿Qué?-_Angelina chilló. La secretaria hizo una mueca. ¡Ella _no_ puede faltar hoy! Angelina estuvo _toda_ la noche decidiendo que venganza hacerle a Felicita y su guardaespaldas gigante. Se acarició la muñeca, recordando los encuentros anteriores.

Ella había traído montones de basura y mierda que encontró en el parque para meterlo en el casillero de Felicita, pero ahora que Felicita no estaba, todo fue en vano. Ella golpeó con el pie y gimió enojada.

Espera un momento. Ella titubeó –Señora, ¿dijiste Washington D.C?

-Sí.

Washington D.C. ¡Ahí estaba su Daddy! Ella podría volar hasta allá y decirle a su Daddy todo sobre Felicita y la pobre será humillada enfrente de todos en _Washington D.C._ ¡Qué buena suerte!

-Señora, me voy a casa. Dígale a mi mamá que quiero un boleto a Washington D.C _ahora_

Antes de que la secretaria pudiera contestar, Angelina tomó su mochila y corrió a casa. Estaba de tan buen humor; empezó a reírse sin parar mientras corría en sus botas Anne Klein. Felicita va a desear nunca haberla hecho enojar. No podía esperar a ver la cara de la perdedora cuando ella la pisotee su dignidad.

* * *

><p><em><span>Washington D.C, McDonald's, 10:45 a.m.<span>_

-Brad, no entiendo como tu mamá puede comer esto.- Dijo Felicita, mirando su Big Mac como si le crecieran pies y saltara en su cara.

Aloisa bebió de su Coca-Cola mientras intentaba quitarle el queso a su McMuffin de huevo. Alec comía una papa frita con desgana, mientras que Adrian picaba con el dedo su hamburguesa. Dios, eso debía pesar dos likos y medio. _¿Por qué no escriben "78% diabetes" en el envoltorio?_ Pensó.

-No sé- admitió Adrian- Antes ella comía doce de estas diarias el año pasado, hasta que decidió bajarlos a… bueno, ella todavía come mucho, tal y como dad tomaba vodka como si fuera agua

-Y todavía lo hace- murmuró Mikhail.

-Chicos, solo esperen. Estoy segura que sus padres van a entrar en cualquier momento…

Aloisa fue interrumpida por un grito ronco. Casi todo el restaurante se calló y se voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz

-¡Kesesesesesese! ¡Parece que ella te olvidó de nuevo!

Una timida voz le contestó -¡No es gracioso! Estaba seguro que ella estaría aquí…

-¡Está bien, porque el grandioso yo nunca te olvidaría!

-¡Ah…!

El hombre que exclamó vestía casualmente, con una sudadera roja con una hoja de maple, y unos jeans. Un oso colgaba de su hombro, muy quieto. Felicita no estaba segura que si estaba vivo, era un peluche o estaba muerto y relleno. Él se veía exactamente la versión masculina de Allie, excepto que sus ojos eran amatistas, como los de Iván, solo más claros y dulces. Mikhail y Adrian estaban mudos.

La vena en la frente de Aloisa destacó un poco- Es voz es familiar…-se volteó y quedó boquiabierta al ver al primero en hablar; no sabía que pensar.

Finalmente un gruñido escapó de su garganta. Incluso asustó a Mikhail. Felicita y Evangeline miraron con horror como Aloisa tomó su cuchillo de plástico y lo encajaba en su pobre McMuffin. Les costó a Evangeline y Felicita lograr mantenerla sentada. Adrian y Mikhail estaban todavía sorprendidos al ver a persona parecida a su mamá como para hacer algo más que mirar.

_-Onkel_ Gilbert…- gruñó peligrosamente- El… el dejó a los perros solos en la casa… _¡me las va a pagar!_


	10. Chapter 10

**OTL les debo una disculpa grandisima a todos ustedes, pero la escuela me consumió totalmente, entre examenes nacionales, competencias del decatlón academico, y las pilas de tareas -eso me pasa por tener clases avanzadas ¬¬*- Así que en mi respiro -es fin del primer periodo de calificaciones [creo que así se traduce lol], no tengo nada que hacer por el momento- les traigo esto y estoy terminando capitulo 17 entre hoy y mañana si es que puedo. **

**Conectando los Puntos**

**Capitulo 10**

-¡… lo voy a _destruir!_ Voy a descalabrarlo, voy a…

-¡Mamá, por favor cálmate!- Felicita y Evangeline la mantenían en su asiento, pero Aloisa no era hija de Ludwig por nada. La chica tenía mucha fuerza que probablemente igualaba la de Adrian o Mikhail. Alec también tuvo que ayudar para detenerla.

-¡Papá, haz algo!-Evangeline gritó sobre el escándalo que Aloisa armaba. Mikhail salió de su estupor y con un fluido movimiento, alzó a Aloisa y se alejó de la mesa. Los clientes observaron mientras Aloisa arañaba la espalda de Mikhail e intentaba bajarse.

-¡Suéltame, Mikhail! ¡No voy a dejar pasar esta! Salir con su juguetito y dejar a Blackie, Aster y…- la voz de Aloisa se alejó conforme Mikhail aceleraba y prácticamente corrió lejos (lo mejor que podía con Aloisa moviéndose) del restaurant. Era raro para la gente ver una señora bien vestida actuar como maniática.

Gilbert y el rubio solo observaron callados antes de sentarse en la mesa detrás de Felicita y Evangeline.

-Tendré una soda- dijo el rubio a Gilbert, quien caminó al mostrador. Adrian miró al "gemelo" de su mamá alzar su oso y sentarlo en su regazo. El hocico del oso se arrugó y se talló sus ojos con una de sus patas blancas. Adrian ahogo un grito apagado cuando el oso se _volteó _a verlo y dijo -_¿Quién?_

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Habló. Habló. Le preguntó algo. Pero el hombre cargando el oso solo lo acomodó en su regazo y le contestó exasperado

-Soy Matthew, tu dueño. ¿Verdad, Kumakiru?

Alec le cerró la boca a Adrian con un dedo y se preguntó porque Felicita estaba rígida e incomoda

-¿Hay algo malo?- le preguntó

Felicita se acercó, lenta y rígidamente.- Es el tío de Aloisa, Gilbert. Me ha visto antes

-¿El peli-plateado?

-Sí.

-Silencio, chicos- Evangeline les regañó calladamente- Necesito oír lo que dicen.

Gilbert regresó con un vaso de refresco gigante (¡Alec no sabía que los hacían tan grandes!) y dos popotes. Matthew le sonrió cansado a Gilbert y aceptó el popote. Gilbert se sentó al lado de Matthew; justo cuando el celular de Matthew sonó, un sonidito de campanitas. Abrió el celular.

-¿Hola?-pausó-Al… oh, ya veo. Ok, bien. Pero—ok… Te veo luego.

Con otro suspiro, le explicó a Gilbert- Era Al. Dice que va al Memorial Lincoln con Iván. Creo que no los veremos hoy, pero es bueno volver a oír su voz después de tanto. Me alegro de saber que sigue "awesome".

Gilbert bufó- Ajá, si con "awesome" te refieres a odiosa. Sus niveles de awesome no pueden competir con los míos.

-Si tú lo dices, Gil. Como sea, de todos modos vamos a reunirnos con ella y el resto en la Cumbre Mundial. Aparentemente, se pospuso hasta el miércoles. Supongo que extraña el D.C-Felicita y Evangeline empujaron un poco sus sillas para poder oír. Ya que el ruido de fondo era fuerte, Alec solo veía los labios de Matthew moverse. Se inclino hacia Adrian, sin preocuparse de poner todo su peso sobre él. Adrian estaba muy enfocado en Matthew como para notarlo –Por cierto, ¿quién cuida de los perros de Ludwig?

-Una vecina.

-Gil, no lo puedo creer

-Meh. El que yo venga acá solo significa que solo voy a joder la vida de West un poco más. Pero no es como si no lo hiciera todos los días.- Gilbert se cruzó de brazos y se enfurruñó. Matthew se rascó la nuca a modo de disculpa

-Lo siento, Gil. Pero…-Matthew se avergonzó y empezó a jugar con su celular.-… no te he visto desde hace un buen tiempo… Y quizá… a lo mejor… te… extrañé…

Con cada palabra, su voz se hacía más tenue, pero los ojos de Gilbert brillaron encantados y sonrió gustoso. Gilbert alzó el mentón de Matthew con una mano y lo besó gentilmente. Fue Alec que soltó un pequeño "eep" mientras veía que el besito inocente se volvió una pelea de lenguas. Felicita y Evangeline no se atrevían a girarse, pero movieron sus sillas un poco y escucharon muchos gemidos.

El resto de la gente no lo notaron; estaban muy ocupados comiendo las hamburguesas y papas grasosas como para poner atención a sus alrededores. Alec los miraba incrédulo. ¡Estas gentes estaban hipnotizadas! ¡Ese es el verdadero motivo de la comida rápida!

-¡Mmmhff!-Gilbert puso una mano en la nuca de Matthew, juntándolos, y Matthew se abrazó del cuello de Gilbert como reflejo. Alec se sintió un poco de envidia: _¿Adrian me besó así? ¿Lo haría?_ La pareja no paró hasta que el oso de Matthew terminó apachurrado entre los dos y supuso que terminaría aplastado por Gilbert, así que soltó un sonido lastimero. Matthew empujó a Gilbert rápidamente.

-Ah… ¡Lo siento! Vamos afuera, ¿está bien?

Gilbert, todo despeinado y obviamente queriendo algo más que un simple beso, asintió. Agarró el vaso con refresco y se lo bebió todo de un trago. Matthew le quitó el vaso

-Ok, demasiada soda para ti… entonces ¿A dónde?

Gilbert tenía cierto brillo en sus ojos –Mi hotel.

Felicita y Evangeline ignoraron el resto de la conversación. Era suficiente con lo que habían oído, quisieran o no. Alec y Adrian observaban sorprendidos cuando el oso falso (¿?) de Matthew saltó del regazo de su dueño y atacó a Gilbert. Matthew intentaba desesperadamente desengancharlo de la camisa de Gilbert

-Creo que escuchamos suficiente- Decidió Evangeline- Llamemos a mamá y papá- Los seguiremos al Memorial de Lincoln.- Felicita y Alec estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Adrian estaba callado. Todo este tiempo, mirando a la pareja disfuncional, se sintió in poco insuficiente. El fue el que decidió ir a la cita con Alec, pero él sabía que no podría ser como ese par de allá. Si, no eran la pareja melosa más tranquila que hay, pero se veían felices y satisfechos de alguna forma. Pero el… él no hacía la vida de Alec más sencilla o feliz pretendiendo amarlo. No, el no debería _pretender_ amarlo…

Bueno, tendría que cambiar eso. Sin esfuerzo alguno, alzó a Alec de forma nupcial y se dirigió a la salida. Felicita y Evangeline no les prestaron demasiada atención; era Aloisa a quien le importaba eso.

Alec se movió un poco en su abrazo -¿Qué haces?- susurró ferozmente –Sí este es otra broma, juro que te destriparé…

-Deja te invito a cenar hoy- ¡Aw rayos! ¡Se le salió! El enserio necesitaba pensar antes de hablar para la próxima, si es que había próxima vez.

Alec titubeó antes de seguir fulminándolo con la mirada –Brad, no seas así. Ahora bájame. En serio, la gente nos está observando

-Alec, por favor, sal a una cita conmigo. Donde tú quieras, no me importa

Al oír su nombre real, Alec tartamudeó avergonzado –Tú no…

-Estoy hablando en serio- ya no hay forma de salir de esto, pero hacer lo mejor y alcanzar su objetivo. Contuvo su risa y continuó cargando a Alec. Felicita y Evangeline se habían adelantado y estaban por el celular.

-D-de acuerdo. Si de seguro estás hablando en serio. ¡Pero bájame! No estaba bromeando sobre lo último.

-Alec se alisó la camisa y reajustó su fedora – ¡Pero nada de bromas, te aviso de una vez! Si descubro que esto es una broma, yo…

-Estoy siendo completamente honesto, Alec- Él dijo su nombre de nuevo… Alec se sonrojó_ ¿Pero por qué me invita a salir ahora? ¿Lo hace por actuar o sinceramente habla en serio?_

-O-ok…

Con una sonrisa exuberante, Adrian puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Alec, andando sin prisas alegremente, sin preocuparse si la gente los miraba. Alec estaba sorprendido, y por primera vez en su vida, no quería ser visto por otros. Él escondió su cara en el hombro de Adrian, probablemente haciendo todo más embarazoso para él y los peatones.

* * *

><p>Ellos se encontraron con Aloisa y Mikhail cuando pasaron un café. Ambos estaban sentados en la barra, dándole la espalda al vitral.<p>

-¡Mamá!- Los cuatro entraron el café, esperando que Aloisa escupiera fuego. Pero solo se giró en su lugar y los saludó de mano

-¡Hey bebé! Lo siento por perder los estribos, pero ya saben, jaja, los perros y yo. Hemos sido amigos de mucho tiempo. Toda mi vida, creo. Curioso como no envejecen o se debilitan, pero no es como si quisiera eso.

Mikhail le había comprado gelato de lavanda, que la había calmado de su ira repentina. Estaba sentado al lado de ella, bebiendo su cuarta taza de café, mientras que Aloisa charlaba felizmente a su lado, comiendo una galleta de gofre (waffle) que venía con su postre. Aparentemente recobrada, Evangeline le dio los detalles que oyó de Gilbert.

Felicita se sentó en el banquillo al lado de Mikhail- ¿Estás bien, papá? ¿Ella… ya sabes, se alocó?

-La verdad, no. Intentó arañar mi cara. Es como un gatito pequeño- Mikhail dijo eso último agriamente. Felicita inclinó la cabeza, pensando

-Así que estuvo feo

-Feo, le queda extremadamente corto

Aloisa y Evangeline estaban planeando la ruta al Memorial de Lincoln- Estimo unas dos millas de aquí hasta allá. Creo que lo podríamos caminar a allá. Por cierto –le agregó calladamente a Evangeline -¿Qué pasó con Adrian y Alec?

Ella notó que Adrian no se forzaba con Alec, y que Alec no negaba sus avances sutiles: toques en el hombro, despeinándolo, y así. Si estuvieran fingiendo, Alec haría una mueca cuando Adrian no estaba mirando, y Adrian le sacaría la lengua cuando Alec le daba la espalda

-Adrian le rogó a Alec para salir con él a cenar

-¿Y el accedió?

-Eso creo…

Las comisuras de los labios de Aloisa se elevaron y miró al par cariñosamente, casi como una madre. Adrian le murmuraba a Alec en el oído, haciendo al último sonrojarse; ambos no parecían estar pretendiendo todo. Ella sabía que al inicio solo los juntó por capricho, por "juntarlos por el bien del yaoi", pero ahora que los observaba, ellos se complementaban perfectamente

Ella aplaudió para llamar al grupo- Muy bien muchachos. Vamos al Memorial de Lincoln, a unas dos millas de aquí. Estaremos atentos por nuestros padres, especialmente los de Adrian y Mikhail, porque definitivamente estarían ahí. E incluso con estos disfraces, creo que sería lo mejor el que no supieran que somos la gente del avión. ¿Entendido? ¡Vamos!

Mikhail alejó a Adrian de Alec apuradamente como respaldo en caso de que Aloisa decidiera volver a estado loco nuevamente.

Alec estaba a punto de seguir a Adrian cuando alguien lo tomó de la muñeca y lo zarandeó. El iba a gritar cuando una mano le cubrió la boca y quien fuera que lo tenía apresado apareció en su campo de visión.

-¡Collin, te he estado buscando por todo D.C! ¡El hecho de que nos encontremos una y otra vez es una señal! ¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?

Alec quitó la mano que le cubría la boca –Escondiéndome de ti. Ahora, si me disculpas nuevamente, necesito ir a un lugar- buscó con la mirada a Adrian, pero el grupo ya había salido.

Ethan no soltó el agarre de la muñeca de Alec- Tranquilízate cariño. ¿No platicaste conmigo durante todo el viaje sobre D.C? Me prometiste una cita.

Alec paró -¡Nunca dije eso!

-Ohoho, pero lo dijiste. Te pregunté que si querías acompañarme en el aeropuerto _y_ en el avión, y aceptaste felizmente, debo admitir.

Alec se sonrojó- Dije "discúlpame" en el aeropuerto y "No, debo rechazar la oferta" en el avión. Dieciséis veces,_ debo admitir_. En serio, suéltame.- Intentó zafarse pero el agarre de Ethan era fuerte.

-No hasta que salgas conmigo, Collin cariño. Yo sé que quieres; nadie me ha dicho que no antes. Y si eres bueno, podré darte algo muy pero muy bueno esta noche…- el amarre se apretó más, y el brazo de Alec se empezó a dormir.

El chico era un mujeriego; ¡Alec debió de haber esperado es! Avergonzado, recordó todo el vuelo y la conversación con Ethan, y que se divirtió platicando con él. Ethan le dio su total y absoluta atención, pero ahora podía ver claramente que solo lo quería en su cama. ¡Merde! _¿Dónde está Adrian cuando lo necesitas? Espera, ¿acabo de pensar en Adrian? Aw, olvídalo, tengo un pervertido acosándome ¡necesito la ayuda de quien esa ahorita! _

Ethan lo jaló por el pasillo, donde casi nadie los notaría a menos de que tuvieran que ir al baño o algo, que estaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina -¡Suéltame!- Alec gritó por última vez antes de que Ethan lo besara forzosamente -¡mmmpffffftt! ¡Sueltasdfgfewd!

-Cállate perra, ¿quieres que la gente oiga? _¡Sí, claro que quiero, nincompoop! Estoy en el instituto y tú tienes ¿Qué, treinta y algo? Esto está mal, me van a violar, estoy en la escuela, soy menor de edad ¡esto debe ser ilegal! No puedo quitármelo de encima, mierda, no puedo ni quitar a Evangeline cuando intenta golpearme, estoy muerto, oh Dios, oh Dios…_

-¡Hey Wanker! ¿Qué rayos le estás haciendo?

Ethan alzó la mirada lentamente, su cuerpo pegado al de Alec para evitar que escapara –Déjanos solos, ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?

El hombre alzó una poblada ceja y estaba a punto de girarse en desprecio, hasta que Alec logró soltar un "¡Ayúdame!" antes de que Ethan le cubriera la boca enojado. El hombre entendió la situación inmediatamente.

-Ah, chingados, este lugar está repleto de gentuza como tu- con un certero puñetazo en la cara de Ethan, el hombre noqueó a Ethan y lo pateó en las partes nobles- Tu, ven conmigo. Y tú- se dirigió a Ethan, quien estaba moviéndose adolorido en el piso gimiendo del dolor-… tienes suerte de que no te pateara muy fuerte

Alec se dejó caer al piso, su espalda recargada en la pared. El hombre lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió al café nuevamente. Las piernas le temblaban pero el hombre pretendió no notarlo cuando lo sentó en una de las mesas.

-Lad, bebe esto- le pasó su taza de té a Alec- Ese fue un feo encuentro allá atrás. Pero estoy acostumbrado con ese tipo de gente- Alec lo observó- Es porque vivo con uno. Siempre me hacía eso, y todavía lo hace. No sé como accedí pero lo hice.

Con una temblorosa mano, Alec alzó la taza y tomó delicados sorbos, igual como su mamá lo hace. Miró al hombre: cabello rubio corto y despeinado, cejas como las suyas, o mejor dicho, las de su mamá, jeans entubados y una camiseta de diseñador toda rasgada, mostrando un poco de su panza donde se podía espiar un tatuaje.

El hombre continuó hablando –Me emborraché de más anoche. Anoche recién viaje ¿sabías? Tomé en el avión y ni bien me recuperé tomé aún más en el hotel No puedo recordar nada de anoche o en el avión. Es por eso que vine aquí con zenda jaqueca, y ese git de allá no ayudo mucho que digamos. Pero no podrá caminar por un tiempo. Calculo que estará en el piso un cuarto de hora más.

Alec asintió- Gracias señor.

El hombre le restó importancia –Ni lo menciones chico. Soy Arthur, Arthur Kirkland.

Alec casi escupía el té, y Arthur le golpeó la espalda -¿Pasa algo?

Negó fervientemente la cabeza, conjeturando _¡El apellido de soltera de mi maman es Kirkland! ¿Es Kirkland un apellido común? Pero se ve británico, a lo mejor es familia…_

-Disculpe, Sr. Kirkland, ¿tiene usted hermanos?

Arthur puso una expresión cansada- Claro que sí. Hermanos. Uno en Escocia. Otro en Irlanda del Norte y otro en Gales. Casi no los veo, no somos los mejores hermanos cuando nos juntamos

_Así que no. _–Oh, ok. Sr. Kirkland, muchas gracias nuevamente por ayudarme, pero creo que debería irme antes de que Ethan Cole despierte.

-Ethan Cole, ¿el modelo? Sabía que no era de fiar. Le dije a Francis mil veces que no lo pusiera en revistas…

-_Mon cher_ ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡He andado por todas las calles buscándote!- Alec se congeló. Mierda, su papá solo _tenía_ que escoger ese momento para aparecer. Pero Francis parecía no reconocerlo como Collin Bitt, porque pasó de Alec y saludó a Arthur con un beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Podrías decirle a Hermano Francis tu nombre, _mon chaton?_ (mi gatito)- Alec quería golpear su frente en la cabeza y agradecer a Dios que su papá fuera estúpido de vez en cuando.

-Collin Bitt, señor

-Collin Bit…- Alec hizo una mueca pero Francis continuó- no me suena. Pero eso es porque Arthur me mantuvo despierto _ toda la noche_ bebiendo y…

-¡Shut up frog! ¡Deja al pobre muchacho fuera de esto y salta de una ventana!- El hombre le dio un zape a Francis todo avergonzado.

-Estoy pensando en algo mucho más divertido que eso…

-¡Collin!- Adrian regresó aventando la puerta pero paró cuando vio a Francis -¡Te busqué por todas partes!

Alec se levantó de su asiento rápidamente- Disculpe Sr. Kirkland pero me tengo que ir. ¡Gracias por todo!

-¡_Mon cher,_ regresa pronto y visítanos!

-¡Shut up! ¡Adiós Collin! ¡Y no te acerques a ese git nuevamente! Lad, -le dijo a Adrian- cuídalo, por favor.

Adrian no esperaba en abrazo de oso cuando Alec se le acercó. Se le abrazó asustado, sin atreverse a soltarlo

-¿qué pasó, Collin?- salieron del café, el brazo de Adrian alrededor de los hombros de Alec y Alec recargándose en el. –Felicita notó que no nos seguías así que…

-Ethan intentó violarme…

-¿Disculpa?

-Me oíste- Alec estaba angustiado –Pero ese hombre, el Sr. Kirkland me salvó… ¡No! ¡No regreses allá!

-Voy a matar a ese hijo de…

-¡No! ¡Sr. Kirkland ya lo golpeó y todo! ¡Te meterás en problemas!

-¡Me vale—!

-Mi papá está ahí ¿quieres que se den cuenta de todo y terminemos en California? Ethan de seguro sigue en el piso adolorido o algo, ni siquiera se puede levantar…

-¿Y estás bien con todo eso?

-¿huh?

-¿Estás bien con el hecho de que ese bastardo intentó violarte?

-Claro que no pero— ¡Por favor no vayas! Quédate conmigo…

Adrian paró y su expresión se relajó –De acuerdo… pero la próxima vez que lo veo te juro que le rompo toda la madre.

Alec asintió, pero su mente no estaba pensando en Ethan. El pensaba sobre la actitud de Arthur Kirkland, muy similar a la de su mamá. La forma en la que conversaba con Francis, y como Francis actuaba alrededor suyo… especialmente aquel zape en la cabeza, su mamá siempre se lo hacía a su papá.

¿Estaba... Francis poniéndole los cuernos a su mamá? _Me lo hubiera esperado, pero no con un hombre, o que me hubiera tocado conocerlo, o que el novio de mi padre me _rescatara_ de un violador. Maman se enojará._

De repente, odió a su padre en ese preciso instante. Quería golpearlo por no serle fiel a Elizabeth, por ser un mujeriego y arruinar su familia. No sabía sobre Arthur Kirkland todavía; debería estar enojado on él, pero no podría enojarse con quien lo salvó de las garras de Ethan Cole. Alec no sabía qué hacer exactamente; se dejó guiar por Adrian silenciosamente, su corazón haciendo cada vez más pesado.


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: lo siento por desaparecer D: Es que la vida real me consumió por completito e hizo lo que quiso conmigo entre disputas familiares, escuela y examenes universitarios... Pero mejor me callo y disfruten la lectura :X

**Conectando Los Puntos**

**Capitulo 11**

Felicita tenía la idea de que había más gente que iban de tour a D.C que gente que vivía aquí. Había unos ejecutivos y gente profesional conforme ella y el resto se acercaban a la Casa Blanca. Al menos eso fie lo que dijo Aloisa: No podía localizar el edificio desde el Parque Seaton

Evangeline arrastraba sus zapatillas negras –Debimos de haber tomado un taxi

Aloisa no estaba desalentada. Ella colgaba del brazo de Mikhail, su gelato había subido su entusiasmo hasta un 120%. –No se preocupen, ya casi llegamos, podemos ver el Monumento Washington desde aquí. Encontraremos a los padres de Mikhail en un segundo.

Evangeline suspiró, su aliento moviendo un mechón de cabello castaño falso que le caía a la cara –Pero no sabía que dos millas serían tan pesadas en zapatillas. Mis pies me matan; creo que tengo ampollas en mis ampollas.

-Que graciosa Victoria, pero eso es un poco asqueroso- Dijo Aloisa. Ella había andado en zapatillas de tacón alto más tiempo que Evangeline, sus pasos eran seguros por la banqueta _Quizá porque su mamá le enseñó a caminar en estas torturas para pies_ pensó Evangeline

Felicita sintió una nostalgia repentina al ver a sus amigos platicar entre ellos… era como los viajes de compra con su Mamá o cuando sus padres iban con ella al parque para alimentar a las aves o algo.

-¿Sucedió algo, Jan?- Evangeline le dio un ligero codazo, sus ojos verdes mirándola preocupada, su acento británico apareciendo de repente.

Felicita se talló los ojos con ambas manos –No es nada, solo la alergia. Hay mucho polvo.

-Llegamos- proclamó Aloisa, moviendo su brazo alrededor suyo – el Memorial Lincoln

Ellos subieron los escalones juntos, Adrian cargando a Alec estilo princesa, haciendo al último reír

-¿Aprendiste esto de tu padre, _non_?

-A lo mejor

Se sentaron en el escalón de hasta arriba. Felicita leyó el grabado arriba de la estatua "_En este templo, como en los corazones de la gente para quienes le salvó la Unión, la memoria de Abraham Lincoln es consagrado por siempre" _ Abraham Lincoln observaba sus dominios con una expresión sabia, mirando sobre Felicita, el parque y más allá, extendiéndose al resto de Estados Unidos. Mientras tanto Mikhail sacó dos binoculares de su mochila y le dio uno a Aloisa.

-Woah, woah, woah –dijo Evangeline- ¿Qué haces con eso?

-Mirando, duh –Aloisa murmuró, intentando encontrar alguna señal de sus padres.

-¿Y eso no llama mucho la atención?- puso sus manos en sus caderas, pero Aloisa no le prestó atención.

-Si quieres encontrar a alguien, tienes que usar esto. La gente se ven como hormigas desde aquí…

-Objetivo en la mira, Sra. Harlen- dijo Mikhail, su típica sonrisa regresando- mi папа y un rubio misterioso a tu derecha

Aloisa movió su punto de vista- ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

-No identificado

-Ya los veo. Se acercan a nosotros. Hombre con chaqueta café y el papá de Mikhail, objetivo confirmado

-Se están haciendo grandes.

Adrian le quitó los binoculares y los guardó en la mochila –Es porque se están _acercando_ idiota. Y es "Objetivo acercándose" no "agrandándose" ¿No aprendiste nada de tus videojuegos?

Mikhail lo fulminó con la mirada- Sé lo que se supone que debo de saber, y eso es mucho más de lo tú podrías saber

-Oh cállense chicos- dijo Evangeline- Se están sentando hasta abajo. Están muy lejos; no puedo oírlos

Ahora todos podían ver al par claramente. El rubio vestía un uniforme beige debajo de su chaqueta de aviador, que tenía un "50" en la espalda. Calzaba unas botas cafés que tenía las orillas afelpado blanco, sus pantalones fajados dentro de las botas. Ojos azules claros estaba detrás de sus lentes y su flequillo rubio, con solo un mechón alzándose

Adrian- murmuró Alec- Tienes el mismo mechón que el de ese tipo

Mikhail sacó dos objetos redondos que parecían galletas y las dejó caer expertamente por las escaleras. Una golpeó al rubio y rebotó en la chaqueta. La otra fue de pura suerte: paró justo detrás de Ivan sin tocarlo. Luego Mikhail le dio a Alec y Evangeline dos iPod shuffles

-¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto?- preguntó Adrian

-Escuchar- contestó Mikhail- Las galletas que tiré están conectados a esto, así que podremos oírlos

-¿Qué? ¿Robaste una tienda de electrónicos para conseguiros?- Alec tomó un audífono que le ofrecía Adrian y se lo puso; Adrian hizo lo mismo con el otro.

-Brother, tengo varias formas de conseguir información, pero estos no son iPod shuffles reales. Los construí para que se parecieran a los reales. Para una exhibición de ciencias de la primaria. Pero me descalificaron porque pensaron que estaba robando una marca o algo.

Evangeline compartió sus audífonos con Felicita y Mikhail sacó otro para él y Aloisa. SE callaron y escucharon estática hasta que paró. La voz de Iván resonó en sus oídos.

-Todavía no entiendo мой зайчик (mi conejito) porqué pospusiste la junta. ¿No quieres regresar con tus hijos?- Mikhail y Adrian sintieron un escalofrío cuando oyeron a su papá decirle "mi conejito" al tipo. Todos se sobresaltaron cuando Iván puso sus brazos alrededor del rubio, quien solo se recargó en él.

-Sí, eso quiero hacer- dijo el rubio- pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me senté aquí. Es como nostalgia, Vanya.

Felicita asintió inconscientemente al oír eso. Los hermanos rusos estaban más asustados cuando el hombre dijo el apodo que su mamá le puso a su papá

-Creo que lo entiendo, Alfred. ¿Es por eso que vistes tu viejo uniforme?

Aloisa y Felicita se concentraron en la respuesta del otro. Así que este era Alfred, el que orquestó todo. Alfred se jaló el cuello de la camisa.

Eso creo, pero no es tan viejo. Solo cincuenta y algo años, creo.

-¿Y por qué me trajiste aquí?

Ya sabes, para decirle hola a Old Abe Lincoln antes de continuar… no, you idiot, quiero hablar contigo sobre como planear la junta.

-¿Y que tiene?

-Nuestros hijos… tienen que saberlo. Y no sé cómo decirles.

-Suena un poco ridículo cuando piensas sobre eso- ambos guardaron silencio después de eso, hasta que Alfred habló nuevamente

-¿Recuerdas la Guerra Fría, Iván?

-Claro que sí. Querías cortarme mi "cabeza comunista" si mal no recuerdo

-Y tú querías volarme en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo terminamos así?

Iván estuvo callado por un momento pero con confianza y certeza, dijo- Porque te amo Alfred. Люблю тебя всем сердцем, всей душою (te amo con todo mi corazón y alma)

Adrian y Mikhail se quitaron sus audífonos. Mikhail apagó la conexión con las galletas en todas las copias de iPod shuffle, para la indignación de Aloisa

-¡¿Qué haces?- le gritó- ¡Estaba llegando a la mejor parte!

Mikhail le lanzó una mirada helada –Creo que no quiero saber sobre las aventuras pasadas de mi папа con otro hombre. Ellos ya dijeron que nos dirán pronto. ¿Qué tal si la junta no era sobre asuntos gubernamentales? ¿Qué tal si solo es esto? ¿Qué tal si ellos van a discutir esto en su "junta"? ¿No pensaste eso, _Nancy?_

Aloisa se cruzó de brazos –No tengo dudas sobre lo que pienso. Lo que tu padre hace en su tiempo libre no me concierne, pero pienso que esta junta no solo es sobre lo que tú piensas. Nuestros padres no saldrán del closet como si nada, nos dejarán y vivirán en D.C., ¿Verdad, Collin?

Alec saltó- Sí, opino igual, jeje- mintió. No quería hacer enojar a Aloisa. Si Mikhail se enojaba, al menos Adrian lo apoyaría.

Mikhail miraba beligerantemente a Aloisa, pero paró cuando los otros no defendieron sus preguntas- De acuerdo. Pero tengo una petición. Por el resto del día y mañana, nada de interactuar con nuestros padres. Quiero que todos tomes un descanso de todo esto hasta que su junta de lo que sea que se trate inicie. ¿Eso no es parte de lo que venimos a hacer a D.C?

Felicita le regresó los audífonos a Mikhail- Creo que esa es una buena idea. Victoria en serio necesita descansar sus pies.

Aloisa miró a su amiga impotentemente antes de suspirar resignada- Oh de acuerdo. Lo siento chicos, creo que salí de control. Y Mikhail… lo siento por lo que pasó en el café.

El ceño de Mikhail se relajó –Está bien- dijo quedamente. Ahora se sentía dolido, porque su papá, su modelo a seguir, probablemente decidió dejar a su мама, a su hermano y a él solos.

-Ok chicos.- dijo Aloisa cansinamente. Le lanzó a Felicita su celular- Felicita, llama a un taxi. Mañana saldremos y haremos lo que queramos ¿entendido? Entraremos a la Casa Blanca con un grupo turístico o algo el miércoles.

Se giró, pero Alfred e Iván ya se habían ido. En cambio, una mujer con cabello castaño claro tomó sus lugares, mirando sus fotos en una cámara digital rosa y riendo quedamente. Aloisa notó las siluetas de los padres de los hermanos rusos en la pantalla. Así que caminó hasta ella.

-Hey ¿Qué haces?

La mujer contestó alegremente, todavía revisando las imágenes de Iván y Alfred en diferentes ángulos –Solo tomaba fotos de esos dos. Son tan adorables, pero ellos odian cuando lo hago enfrente de ellos así que pensé ¿por qué no tomar las fotos desde _lejos_ para que no se den cuenta? Ingenioso, ¿no?

Aloisa vio su oportunidad- De pura casualidad ¿usted ha estado en un Yaoi-con antes?

Los ojos de la mujer brillaron- ¿Estar? ¡Chica yo ayudo a organizarlos! ¿Por qué? ¿Eres fan?

Aloisa no pudo ahogar su chillido emocionado -¡Claro que lo soy! ¡He estado viendo a ese par antes; son tan perfectos ¿verdad?

-¡Sí, oh por Dios sí! Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nancy Harlen. Mi esposo allá arriba y yo recién estábamos planeando que hacer mañana en D.C.

La mujer sonrió- ¡Soy Elizaveta Héderváry, un gusto conocerle! Sabe, podríamos ir de compras mañana, si no hay problema. Conozco lugares donde podemos encontrar los mejores vestidos y unos zapatos geniales.- ella guiñó un ojo- por cierto ¿quiénes son esos dos? –ella señaló a Adrian y Alec, quienes estaban ocupados abrazándose y hablando.

-Oh, solo son Brad y Collin. Están con nosotros, pero tendrán una cita mañana- Aloisa dijo rápidamente, no queriendo arruinar la oportunidad perfecta para que ellos salieran oficialmente. Elizaveta frunció el ceño ligeramente desilusionada.

-Que malo. De vez en cuando trabajo en el departamento de edición de mangas, y quería presentarles a mi artista. Pero no hay problema. Le diré luego. ¿Dónde te veré?

-Oh, te esperaré en aquél café de la esquina, ¿está bien?

-Claro- el teléfono de la mujer sonó, una musiquita tintineante- Disculpa— ¿Hola? Oh Roderich, ok, sí. Sí, está bien. ¡Adiós! – La mujer suspiró felizmente- Era mi ex-marido- le explicó- Quiere que me apure porque me llevará a cenar

Aloisa alzó una ceja -¿Te quiere sacar a cenar?

Los ojos de Elizaveta destellaron felizmente –Roderich y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos niños, nuestro matrimonio y divorcio fue algo político. Pero creo que quiere conocerme mejor antes de hacer algo. Dios, es todo un encanto. No sé si volver con él… él es un viejo amigo, como un hermano mayor.

-Ya veo…

-¡Bueno, me tengo que ir! ¡Nos vemos mañana Nancy!- Elizaveta dio un pequeño salto y se fue, evadiendo los obstáculos y gente mágicamente mientras jugaba con su cámara.

Aloisa les sonrió a sus amigos, quienes bajaban las escaleras. Adrian cargaba nuevamente a Alec y ambos se veían animados, Adrian parecía haber olvidado el encuentro con Alfred y su papá. Mikhail bajaba malhumorado, pero fue sorprendido por un abrazo amistoso por parte de Aloisa.

-Iremos de compras mañana ¿ok? Podremos hacer lo que tú quieras allá y compraremos muchas cosas y nos divertiremos ¿te parece?- era como hablar con un niño, pero la expresión de Mikhail era tan desamparado y deprimido que Aloisa no lo pudo evitar. Lo despeinó con una sonrisa triste en lo que Mikhail asentía como un niño chiquito.

Evangeline los llamó desde lejos- Llegó el taxi- les dijo. Apenas eran las 3 de la tarde, pero estaba completamente exhausta.

* * *

><p>El viaje de regreso fue obviamente más corto que el de cuando iban al Memorial Lincoln. Evangeline intentó no decirle a Aloisa, quien tomaba a Mikhail del brazo como una hermana con su hermanito. <em>Ella se ha de sentir fatal. <em>Pensó Evangeline_ Pero sigue persistente con lo de la junta_

El hermano de Mikhail tomaba la mano de Alec y lo dirigió hacía su cuarto, respondiendo las preguntas y comentarios de Alec atípicamente. En lo que Adrian abría la puerta, Alec estaba agradecido de que aceptó ir a la cita. _El no es de mostrar emociones, quizá porque tiene miedo al rechazo… yo soy su opuesto; muestro mis sentimientos abiertamente para no sentirme vacío. _

La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Adrian se quitó su chamarra y abrió un cajón para guardarla. _Soy abierto con todos, pero he tenido varias cicatrices antes. Más de las que puedo contar._ Alec miró como Adrian sacaba un gancho para la ropa. _Pero si lo pierdo, sería la peor herida de todas. _

Alec se abrazó del cuello de Adrian automáticamente cuando este se volteó. Adrian era mucho más alto que el, así que se paró de puntitas para alcanzarlo. Sorprendido pero satisfecho, Adrian aceptó y correspondió el abrazo afectuosamente.

-¿Qué tienes?- el murmuró acariciando el cabello de Alec.

Alec negó tranquilamente. –No es nada- Su voz sonaba apagada gracias a la camisa de Adrian

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos, solo abrazándose el uno al otro enfrente de la entrada. Adrian cerró sus ojos y exhaló contento, pensando que tenía algo que ver con Ethan. Mientras tanto, Alec estaba en un remolino de pensamientos.

_Es un buen chico cuando lo conoces. Creo que me dolería para siempre si él se fuera. Pero…_ Su agarre a la camisa de Adrian se tensó por un segundo y se aflojó _Pero si yo lo dejara, ¿el se sentiría igual?_

* * *

><p><em><span>Habitación 435<span>_

Evangeline nunca había estado tan feliz de acostarse en su cama. Se quitó la peluca (que cayó en una silla cercana) se quitó cuidadosamente sus perforaciones falsas. Evangeline se quitó las malditas zapatillas de tacón con delicadeza, revisando sus pies. No tenían ampollas pero estaban enrojecidos y adoloridos. Aloisa y Mikhail habían salido para comprar una despensa; Evangeline decidió cocinar esta noche cuando vio que el cuarto venía con una cocina equipada con estufa, horno y varios utensilios de cocina.

Felicita estaba ocupada revisando los contenidos del refrigerador. Filas de refrescos y agua embotellada estaban acomodadas perfectamente.

-Dame unos cuantos de esos- dijo Evangeline desde la cama- Los voy a mezclar.

-Err, ok- Felicita trajo siete botellas de varios refrescos y las puso en la mesa. Evangeline gateó hasta allá- Tenemos Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Coca-cola de dieta…

-Ew, cámbiala, quiero Coca-cola normal.- Felicita cambió la botella por una lata roja.

-…ok, Sprite, Fanta, Dr. Pepper y soda de limón italiana. Espera ¿Qué hace esta aquí?

-Voy a ponerlas en una jarra…

-¿No saben asqueroso juntas?- Ambas miraron el Dr. Pepper y la soda de limón combinarse a un color lodo

-La verdad, no. Puedo hacer cosas sepan bien.

La mezcla no tenía un color apetitoso; lo que quedaba de naranja de la Fanta giró hasta que desapareció en la masa negra burbujeante. Felicita tomó un sorbo de su vaso titubeantemente.

-Dios mío esto _sabe_ rico

Evangeline se cruzó de brazos- Te dije. Veo a mi Dad cocinar todo el tiempo, así que hago recetas para todo. Lo ayudo a dejar a Mom y Alec fuera de la cocina cuando el cocina.

Felicita se bebió toda su bebida y se sirvió un poco más. Sabía _increíble_, aunque se veía grotesco. - ¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque destrozarían la cocina, claro. Mom intenta cocinar, pero ella quema todo, y una vez mi Dad tuvo que usar un extinguidor. La comida de Alec se hace pulpa o plasta. No sé como lo hace.

-¡Regresamos!

Aloisa y Mikhail abrieron la puerta y entraron, brazos llenos de bolsas de plástico. Felicita tomó unas bolsas de Aloisa y la ayudó cargarlas hasta donde estaba Evangeline. Evangeline miró el contenido de las bolsas y aplaudió.

-Ok, para que sepan, el menú será _bœuf bourguignon, purée de pommes de terre et_ _flan de fraise. _¿De acuerdo ?

-¿Qué rayos es todo eso?- preguntó Mikhail, dejando la despensa en la alacena

-Um, caldo de res, puré de papa y pudin de fresa.

-¿No era mejor decir eso, da?- el sonrió mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá y prendía la televisión.

-Pero yo voy a prepararlo- contestó Evangeline despreocupadamente- Estas a punto de probar comida casera rica y sin nada de aditivos. Aloisa ¿me ayudarías abrir estos?

-¡Claro! Todo suena bien para mí.

-Felicita ¿podrías decirle a Alec y Adrian que vengan para cenar? De seguro tienen hambre. Haré más soda luego, ¡a trabajar!

Felicita dejó su vaso en la mesa; no se dio cuenta que todavía lo tenía en sus manos. Evangeline charlaba en lo que preparaba la comida, Aloisa reía de algo que dijo Evangeline. Incluso Mikhail se acercó y se recargó en la barra, sonriendo por lo que sea que Evangeline dijo. Felicita se puso unos zapatos y abrió la puerta, su nostalgia desapareciendo paulatinamente.


End file.
